Dark Days in the Sohma Family
by ChiVellie12
Summary: RETURNED! When Yuki gets summoned to the Main House, he knows it's never for a good reason. But after suffering a concussion, things begin to change for the worse. Things like Yuki realizing that a lot of people in the family seem to hate him, Haru finally deciding to speak up, and Kyo acting likes he cares? You know Akito did something.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Too Early in the Morning

"Are those two still up there fighting?" Tohru asked as she was making breakfast. She and Shigure were down in the kitchen, then they heard a crash.

"Apparently," Shigure said, not looking up from his paper. Next to him lay his story that was **supposed **to be working on. Tohru and wiped her hands.

"I'm going to go check up on them. They really shouldn't be fighting this early. I heard that's it's unhealthy to be angry in the morning," Tohru said worried. She went upstairs and came into the hallway. Kyo had Yuki pushed up against the wall, his hands balled in a fist around Yuki's collar. They were both staring at each other, glaring was more appropriate.

"You damn rat! Will you stop being such a girl and do it!" Kyo shouted.

"Listen, you stupid cat, I didn't make it to begin with so why would I clean it? It's your shoe, clean it your damn self you lazy fuck," Yuki spat. There was a hole where Yuki was being held in the wall, that explains the crash.

"Um, Yuki..Kyo…what's going on?" Tohru asked. Usually she could tell what they were arguing about but today she was confused.

"The damn rodent put my shoe in the toilet and won't own up to it! He's cleaning it or else I'm not going to school!" Kyo shouted angrily.

"You barely go to school anyway, so why would today even make a difference?" Yuki asked. Kyo groaned but before he could do anymore damage, Yuki kicked him in the stomach and Kyo went flying to the opposite wall.

"Guys! Stop breaking my house!" Shigure warned. They ignored him.

"I'm sorry for disrupting you, Ms. Honda, were you in the middle of making breakfast?" Yuki asked as if nothing just happened.

"Huh? Oh, really, it's no problem, not at all. I mean you two do this every day it just took a little longer today is all so I was just worried and-"

"No need to worry yourself over us, Ms. Honda. Besides, today should be peaceful. As Kyo said, he's not going to school so there will be some sanity left in that school," Yuki said.

"Damn rat!" Kyo jumped at Yuki but Yuki ducked casually and Kyo landed into the hole he made with Yuki and made it bigger. Shigure cried in his mind. His house was going to be demolished if these two didn't learn how to get along.

"Kyo, just put on another pair, please? I would really like it if we could all walk to school together," Tohru smiled. Kyo sighed, knowing this was an argument he was going to lose today.

"Whatever. Just make sure the damn nekumi stays out of my way," Kyo growled.

"Then stop chasing me, baka neko," Yuki retorted as he and Tohru walked down the steps. Kyo growled and then went into this room to get some shoes. He got some and jumped out the window just as Yuki and Tohru were heading out.

"What happened to breakfast?" Kyo asked.

"When I went upstairs to get you two, I accidentally left the stove on and the food burned. I'm sorry Kyo, were you hungry? I'll make it up to you I promise-"

"Don't hurt yourself, I really don't care," Kyo grunted. Yuki shook his head and Kyo noticed. He immediately got angry.

"You got something to say rat?!" Kyo yelled.

"Shut up, baka neko," Yuki said quickly.

"Why I'm gonna-"

"Tohru! You're here!" a very excited voice said as they were making their way to the school. It was Momiji. He jumped on Tohru and hugged her. _Poof!_

"You dumbass! What do you think you're doing doing something like that in broad daylight?! Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Kyo yelled, smacking the poor bunny.

"WAAAAHHH! Kyo's hitting me! Make him stop!" Momiji whined.

"Momiji, you really should be more careful about that," Yuki said kindly. Suddenly, he felt a grip on his shirt. Thinking it was Kyo, he turned around with a mad face but then relaxed as he realized it was just Haru.

"Oh, goodmorning, Haru," Yuki smiled a little. _Poof!_

"Hurry up and put your damn clothes back on!" Kyo ordered angrily while Tohru covered her eyes.

"Will you knock it off with the shouting?!" Haru complained, "You're giving me a headache this early in the morning!"

"Shut up you stupid cow!" Kyo rodered.

"Don't call me stupid!" Haru shouted. Yuki walked in front of Haru and glared at Kyo.

"Kyo, will you knock it off before he turns into Black Haru? It's too early for this," Yuki explained. Haru moved in front of Yuki.

"If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get!" Haru grinned. Haru lunged at Kyo but before he could even touch him, Yuki grabbed Haru's leg and threw him into a tree.

"The baka neko is mine, Haru," Yuki said.

"Oh no! Haru, are you okay?" Tohru asked, worried. Haru pulled himself up off the ground because the tree had fallen over. He shook his head, but he didn't glare at Yuki though. Nobody was able to tell from the outside, but on the inside Haru was fuming but he was also confused.

_Why the hell did Yuki do that? He always lets me and Kyo fight…I didn't even get a chance to attack him and he flung me into a tree! And what did he mean by the baka neko is his? He's not the only one who gets to fight him! But that still doesn't explain why he stopped me. He never stops me, _Haru thought, confused and angry. He shook his head and composed himself as he caught up with the others. When they reached the school, there was a black car outside of it, with a man standing at the car door which Kyo, Yuki, Momiji and Haru recognized as Kureno.

"Kureno? What are you doing here?" Yuki asked.

"Who's this?" Tohru asked.

"This is Kurenos. Akito's personal body guard I supposed. What do you want?" Yuki asked, turning back to the man.

"I need to speak with you alone, Yuki," Kureno said. Yuki only nodded and walked off with him. The others went into the school building.

"What's going on this early in the morning? I just got to school," Yuki complained. Kureno reached into his pocket and pulled out an evelope. He handed it to Yuki and Yuki looked at it.

"I don't get it. What's this?" Yuki asked.

"This is a letter written from Akito himself to you. When you get the chance, he wants you to read it but by yourself and make sure nobody sees or knows about this letter except for Shigure. Goodbye," Kureno said quickly. He jumped into his car and left before Yuki could even ask a question. Yuki looked at the envelope.

"If this is from Akito, this **can't **be good," Yuki sighed to himself.


	2. What's in Akito's Letter

Chapter 2:

What's in Akito's Letter

If Yuki thought that he was going to be able to read Akito's letter during school, he was so wrong. It seemed like everything was preventing him from reading Akito's letter. For some reason, three fights broke out today, he had an assembly to take part in, he had to make posters for the next upcoming event, he had a student council meeting where he had to present the idea, he and Kyo had gotten into a fight themselves and Yuki ha to explain to Tohru why she didn't need to worry, and just about every other damn excuse the school came up with to keep Yuki from reading that letter. Even Momiji and Haru kept him busy, especially Haru who seemed to be more ticked than usual, and at **him**. Yuki was growing irritated, but would never show it. That letter sat in his schoolbag, it felt like it was burning a hole through it, taunting him to read it. He knew he had to eventually or he was going to go crazy. He was just scared of what the letter might say. He didn't allow himself to think of any of the possibilities, and just about all the problems in the school made sure of that as well. When the bell finally rang, Yuki didn't even wait for Tohru or Kyo to come to the main entrance before he dashed home in a hurry, that letter getting ready to burst his bag into flames. When he got home, he took his shoes off, took the letter out of his bag, threw his bag in a corner and went into the living room. He sat down, calmed himself and slowly opened the letter. Making sure nobody was around, he began to read it:

_Dear Yuki,_

_I Haven't heard from you in a while and I was starting to get worried. I heard from Shigure that Kyo still has yet to beat you in a fight, good boy. I also heard that you are doing good in school, that's nothing out of the usual. But why haven't you called me? Or came to the main house to see me? I used to force you to do it but I expected within time you would do it on your own…I guess I was wrong. Guess what I found the other day? One of your old told torn up robes you wore when you were younger. It's ripped from all the beatings it went through. Doesn't that bring back memories? Anyway, I've sent you this letter for a more important matter than just chit chat. As Kureno has pointed out, I've been getting quite angry a lot, and he means more than usual. After some thinking I've found out why. It's because of you. For you've been away for so long, I haven't had anyone to place my 'love' out on. And I know that you've probably missed me too but no more. I've found the perfect solution to both our problems. On Saturaday, two days from now, I want you to come over to the main house for the day, to spend some time with me. Alone. And maybe, if I'm in a good mood, we won't have to go back to that room that we favor. Wouldn't that be fun? _

_Love,_

_Akito_

_P.S. This isn't a request and it's not up for discussion. Either you come to the main house on Saturday or I'll be forced to bring you here myself. Understood? Good._

Yuki clutched the letter so tight that e crumpled its edges and finally ripped it in half without even knowing. He tried to stand up but when he did, he fell to the floor, breathing and panting heavily. Suddenly, he couldn't get enough air. And he needed it **right now**. Alone with Akito? For a whole day? Yuki's mind frantically scurried through all the times Akito had been **alone **with him, all of them ending with Yuki stained in blood from numerous objects. He clutched his chest, which was becoming extremely tight, and his breath was coming out shallow. Yuki tried to focus as his head was becoming cloudy.There was a phone on the table in the kitchen, if he could just reach it, and call Hatori, he would be fine. He half crawled half dragged himself to the kitchen. The phone was almost within reach, or at least he thought it was. His vision was cloudy and everything was blurring as that letter burned itself into his mind. He started coughing and wheezing, and just as his fingers grazed the tip of the phone, he blacked out.

_Three Minutes Later:_

"Kyo, please promise not to be so harsh next time? That boy could've hurt himself badly," Tohru said.

"That'll teach him to call me a dumbass," Kyo huffed. He, Tohru, Momiji and Haru were going to Kyo and Yuki's house today, for Momiji just wanted to, and Haru had some unfinished business to talk about with Yuki. Tohru opened the door, and they all noticed it was unusually quiet. The shower wasn't even on which is where Yuki would normally be at this time.

"Yuki? Shigure? Is anybody here?" Tohru called as everyone checked the house.

"Hn. The damn rat left before us, he should be in here somewh-"

"TOHRU! KYO, HARU! COME QUICK!" Everyone suddenly heard Momiji scream from the kitchen. The three teens ran in and were shocked when they saw Yuki on the floor, unconscious. Haru ran to him while Tohru ran to the phone. Haru put his ear to Yuki's mouth, then his eyes widened.

"Guys, I don't think he's breathing! Somebody call Hatori!" Haru instructed.

"I'm already on it" Tohru said, listening to the phone ring, "Yes. Hello? Hatori? You have to come over fast! It's Yuki! We found him on the kitchen floor unconscious and we don't think he's breathing!..You're coming? Okay, bye!"

"He's on his way?" Kyo asked, he himself was starting to worry. Yuki passed out on the floor wasn't a good thing.

"You think it could've been an asthma attack?" Momiji asked.

"I don't know. Quick, go find his asthma pump, Kyo," Haru ordered. Not feeling like arguing, Kyo went to go find it. Minutes later, he came back confused.

"I can't find it anywhere. It's not in his room or in his bag or anywhere he might've left it," Kyo said. They heard a car pull up and soon Hatori came through the kitchen entrance.

"What's going on?" Hatori asked immediately.

"We don't think he's breathing!" Tohru said, almost ready to cry. Hatori walked over to Yuki and listened to his chest with his stethoscope. After a minute, he looked relieved but only a little.

"He's breathing but it's really shallow. We need to get him to the main house, now," Hatori said. He picked up Yuki and put him in the car.

"Tell Shigure when he gets home to go to the main house right away," Hatori ordered before driving away.

"Is he going to be okay?" Momiji asked, worried. Haru put a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be fine, Momiji," Haru said reassuringly, even though he was worried himself. Kyo rolled his eyes and went into the living room. He felt his foot step on something that crunched and looked down. It was two pieces of paper. Kyo picked them up along with an envelope. He looked at the envelope:

_To: Yuki_

_From: Akito_

"Oh yeah, that letter Kureno handed him earlier this morning. But why is the letter ripped in half?" Kyo asked himself. Before anyone else could come in, Kyo took the torn papers and the envelope into his room, praying that whatever was in this letter had nothing to do with why Yuki was in his current state.

_Well, that's it for this chapter. Find it funny how Kyo was the only one who noticed the envelope and the letter on the floor when they all searched the house? And poor Yuki. Akito must've gave him a heart attack and a asthma attack. Will Kyo be able to find out what the letter says? He doesn't look like he's planning on sharing that letter either. Stay tuned, for in the next chapter, Yuki confronts the cause of his pass out in the hospital room. What's gonna happen? Wait to find out._

_Please rate and review! _


	3. Hospital Blues

Chapter 3:

Hospital Blues

When Yuki finally woke up, he found that he was in the hospital…in the main house. He had on a breathing mask and he was plugged up to a heart monitor. Immediately, Yuki sprung out of the bed but then just as fast fell back onto it, clutching his aching head and the mask almost choking him and the monitor moving with him. He closed his eyes.

"I see you're awake," he heard a voice said. He opened his eyes to find Hatori staring at him.

"What am I doing here?" Yuki asked.

"Tohru, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji found you unconscious on the kitchen floor. Care to explain that?" Hatori asked. Yuki looked at Hatori like he was crazy.

"They found me on the floor? Why?" Yuki asked.

"I was hoping you would be able to provide that information," Hatori retorted. Yuki thought back but couldn't remember anything.

"Hatori, I'm sorry but I can't really tell you. All I remember is going to school and…that's it," Yuki explained. He tried to dig further into his mind but that was all he could remember. That's all that happened right?

"Are you sure? Do you even remember walking home?" Hatori asked. He didn't like where this looked like it was heading.

"No," Yuki admitted.

"What happened this morning, Yuki?" Hatori asked. Yuki looked down, trying to put his head together.

"Um..I woke up…I heard Kyo insulting me so I put his shoe in the toilet…um…I went to school…," Yuki thought.

"What happened at school?" Hatori asked.

"Nothing…I think…I think it was a normal day…I don't really know…," Yuki replied.

"What happened when school ended?" Hatori asked.

"School ended and um…I woke up here," Yuki said.

"You don't remember going to sleep possibly? Or maybe passing out from exhaustion?" Hatori asked. Yuki shook his head.

"I don't even remember going home," Yuki said.

"Nothing strange happened today? Nothing of the sort?" Hatori asked. This wasn't good.

"Hatori, I really don't know what you're talking about," Yuki said. Hatori sighed and shook his head, his accusation was now confirmed.

"Hatori, what's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing. Just stay here until I tell you to go. And lay down, you need to relax. Shigure is out in the hall with Tohru and everyone else. I'll be right back," Hatori said. Yuki laid back down and Hatori went into the hallway. When he got there everyone looked at him.

"Is everything okay? Did you find out why he passed out?" Tohru asked.

"Yuki is fine" Hatori turned to Shigure, "Shigure, I need to speak with you in private." Shigure got up and followed Hatori down the hall.

"What's wrong? You said Yuki was fine," Shigure said.

"I didn't want to worry them any further. Shigure, when Yuki woke up, I asked hm why he had passed out and he didn't know. He barely remembered waking up this morning," Hatori explained.

"So what are you saying?" Shigure asked.

"It appears the fall to the floor made a good impact with his head. Yuki has a minor concussion. The only thing he remembers is waking up, putting Kyo's shoe in the toilet and going to school," Hatori said.

"Oh, so he **did **start the fight this morning!" Shigure realized.

"Focus Shigure!" Hatori said, "Now I don't want the kids to worry. So tell them that just to make sure Yuki is okay, I'm going to keep him in overnight. When you're driving them home, I want you to ask them about what happened today. If they recall anything strange, call me and tell me. Maybe it'll jog Yuki's memory a bit."

"Sure thing, Hatori. But what are you going to do about Yuki?" Shigure asked.

"Well, first thing is first…I need to tell Akito of his current state," Hatori said. Shigure nodded and he walked back to the kids as Hatori went to go find Akito.

_On the drive home:_

"Is Yuki okay?" Tohru asked again for the third time.

"Yuki is fine, Tohru, no need to worry. Hatori is just keeping him overnight to make sure he's not harmed in any way internally. Do you kids know what happened?" Shigure asked.

"We don't know. We came there and found him like that," Haru said.

"Well, what happened today? You think something might've caused this?" Shigure asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Not really" Momiji started, " I mean when we got to school, Kureno showed up and wanted to speak to Yuki alone and then we went to school."

"Kureno? What did he want to speak to Yuki about?" Shigure asked. This was unusual.

"Yuki didn't tell us. He said it was nothing important," Haru replied.

"Then school went by and then we found him unconscious," Momiji said.

"That's not all," Kyo suddenly piped up.

"What do you mean?" Shigure asked. This wasn't sounding too good.

"I went back into the living room after Hatori left with Yuki and found an envelope and a letter that was ripped in half. I couldn't read the letter because it was written so sloppy and it torn and crumpled so it was damn near impossible. But the envelope said it was from Akito to Yuki," Kyo explained. Shigure began to worry but he didn't show it.

"Maybe that's what Kureno wanted to talk to Yuki about," Tohru said.

"You couldn't read the letter, Kyo?" Shigure asked.

"I just said no already, you damn dog! Didn't you hear me?!" Kyo shouted.

"Just asking, just asking!" Shigure smiled. But on the inside, he was worrying a lot. A letter from Akito to Yuki was never a good thing. He had to tell Hatori. Haru and Momiji spent the night and when all the kids went to sleep. Shigure called Hatori.

"Find anything suspicious?" Hatori asked.

"Hatori, we have a problem," Shigure said serious.

"What is it?" Hatori asked.

"Kyo told me that before they went into the school, Kureno showed up and wanted to speak with Yuki alone. After they found Yuki unconscious and you took him to the main house, Kyo found an envelope and a letter on the living room floor," Shigure explained.

"What did the letter say?" Hatori asked.

"Kyo couldn't tell. The paper was torn in half and crumpled so it was impossible to read what it said. Plus it had sloppy handwriting. But the envelope said it was from Akito to Yuki," Shigure said.

"What was in that letter must've caused him to freak out and most likely have an asthma attack so bad he passed out," Hatori concluded.

"But what could be so bad in a letter that would cause that big of a reaction out of Yuki?" Shigure asked. Hatori was quiet, for he actually had only one idea. The silence made Shigure catch on.

"You don't think-"

"Now we really have a problem" Hatori said, " More bad news? I haven't even found Akito yet. He stepped out for the day and has yet to return."

"Hatori, this isn't good," Shigure said.

"I know. As soon as I spot Akito, I'll ask him about the letter. But first I need to talk to Yuki, to see if he might remember what the letter said," Hatori said. He hung up the phone and went to Yuki's room. He found that Yuki was sitting upright, picking at his nails.

"Yuki, I need to ask you some more questions about what happened today," Hatori said. Yuki sighed.

"Hatori, I just told you a few hours ago. I don't remember," Yuki said.

"Kyo said that he found a letter inside an envelope that was addressed to you from Akito. Do you remember what the letter said?" Hatori asked, hoping for a breakthrough. Noticing his water glass was empty, Hatori picked it up.

"I got a letter? I don't remember checking the mail," Yuki said.

"Kureno gave it to you," Hatori said.

"I haven't seen Kureno in months, what are you talking about? What letter?" Yuki asked, completely confused.

"Nevermind. I can see we are getting nowhere. I'll go get you some more water," Hatori said. He headed for the door. Yuki then remembered what he said about the address.

"Wait, Hatori!" Yuki called. Hatori stopped at the door and faced him, feeling hopeful that he probably remembered something. But the look on Yuki's face told him otherwise.

"What is it, Yuki?" Hatori asked.

"Who's Akito?" Yuki aksked.

Hatori dropped the glass.

_I know I said something else would happen in this chapter but I took a nap and this storyline was so much better than what I had planned. So OMG! YUKI DOESN'T REMEMBER WHO AKITO IS! No previews for the next chapter, but I'll give you a hint: it involves a very happy but at the same time very sad person._


	4. Terrifying News To Tell!

Chapter 4:

Terrifying News to Tell!

Hatori woke up from his short 3 hour sleep. At first, he didn't remember why he slept so little, it wasn't like him, but when he didn't remember, he almost jumped out of bed, desperate to find a phone. Remembering what had happened with Yuki last, he just had to find a phone and tell Shigure. This time, he wanted everyone at the main house except Tohru and Momiji and to bring Ayama, because he saw that the two girls didn't need to know, but his brother did. He heard Akito return late in the night last night, but he didn't **dare **tell Akito that Yuki had arrived here early. He would just assume the exact opposite of what was really going on. He finally got to a phone and after checking on Yuki, who was asleep, he heard a car pull up a few minutes later. Shigure, Haru, Kyo and Ayame sat in the waiting room, a little scared at what they were about to find out. Hatori greeted them and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong, Hatori?" Ayame immediately asked when he saw him, "Shigure told me of Yuki's condition and I'm worried sick. Is my baby brother okay?"

"Yuki is fine…physically," Hatori said.

"Look, Shigure's big mouth already told us that he has a minor concussion on the way over here. So if that's what you had to tell us then I'm leaving," Kyo snorted, getting up.

"Kyo, sit back down. This is something else," Hatori said harshly. Kyo stood still for a moment, then sunk back into the couch. Hatori rubbed his head in frustration.

"It appears Yuki's condition is worse than we thought, I found out," Hatori said.

"What do you mean?" Haru asked, completely worried just as much as Ayame was now.

"Well, I asked Yuki about the letter that you all had mentioned, and once again, I got nothing. Yuki doesn't remember getting any type of letter and he's claiming he hasn't seen Kureno is months," Haori explained.

"What's so bad about that? Besides the obvious?" Shigure asked.

"It appears that hit to the head has wiped out mostly his whole memory with anything involving that note…including Akito," Hatori finished. Shigure and Ayame stood up while Kyo and Haru's mouth dropped, unsure of what they were hearing.

"Hatori, what are you saying?" Ayame asked, his breath become shallow, his brows narrowed in concern.

"Last night, before I left and after I told Yuki about the letter from Akito to him, Yuki stopped me at the door. At first I thought it was a breakthrough, that he had remembered something…and then…then he asked me who was Akito," Hatori looked at the ground. This time Haru and Kyo stood up, the couch almost flipping over from the sudden rush of weight that moved so quickly.

"Who was Akito?! He doesn't remember who Akito is?! Tell me you're joking!" Kyo asked. Hatori shook his head, and Ayame and Shigure shook theirs in disbelief.

"He hit his head **that** **fucking BAD**?!" Haru almost yelled.

"It seems so," Hatori nodded slowly. Ayame and Shigure groaned.

"Why? Out of all the people to forget about, it's **Akito**?! Of all people?!" Ayame was in complete panic mode.

"What did Akito say when you told him this?" Shigure asked.

"Akito doesn't even know Yuki is a day early. I haven't told him of his arrival or his current state," Hatori said. The whole room got quiet. Finally, after straight minutes, Ayame broke the silence.

"Oh my goodness…Hatori and Shigure…you **do **realize the things Akito could do if he finds out that Yuki doesn't remember him? Doesn't remember **anything **that has happened to him because of Akito?" Ayame asked, his voice cracking, he was on the verge of tears just thinking about it. Kyo and Haru looked at each other a little confused. Now what were the adults talking about? This was some new pieces of information.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Kyo asked.

"Nothing for your ears, Kyo. Why don't you and Haru go to school? I'll write you a late pass," Hatori said. Kyo and Haru looked at each other, then slowly made their way out the door as Ayame finally broke down.

"Ayame, sh…it's okay" Hatori and Shigure tried to soothe him.

"This is horrible…the things that'll go through Akito's head when he finds this out is…it's so damn horrible I don't even want to think about it," Ayame cried.

"Ayame, calm yourself," Hatori said.

"For what? This is **Akito **we're talking about, Hatori! You **know **howhis relationship with Yukiis and you know what Akito intends to do with him. Don't act like you're unaware of it all! You should know better than Shigure and I put together!" Ayame hollered at him.

"Ayame, Ayame,… be quiet before you wake up Akito. For now, we must all compose ourselves until we can discuss with Akito in a proper manner of how his favorite person doesn't remember who he is," Hatori said.

_Crash. _

All three men heard it.

The breaking of a cup.

Shigure, Ayame and Hatori all turned to see Aktio standing at the door, and he looked **very **pissed.

_After school:_

Kyo walked home by himself, the topic of Yuki never leaving his mind no matter how hard he tried to shake it. Haru was in a complete state of wreck, not wanting to believe that Yuki couldn't remember who Akito was. He couldn't believe it himself to be honest. He came up with three possible answers for this problem and three possible outcomes.

Answer Number 1:

Yuki did remember who Akito was, he just didn't want to be home so he decided that he would just make more trouble to stay at the main house.

Answer Number 2:

Yuki really hit his head that damn hard that everything involving that letter, including Akito, was completely wiped out.

Answer Number 3:

Yuki staged the whole thing and somehow got Shigure, Kureno, Ayame, Haru, and even Hatori to play along.

Outcome for Answer 1:

Kyo was going to whoop his ass for being a big baby

Outcome for Answer 2:

Kyo was going to whack it back into his skull

Outcome for Answer 3:

Kyo and beat his ass down for worrying him to death!

…

Tohru..yeah, that's what he meant. He meant for worrying Tohru to death.

Kyo sighed. Whatever was going on with Yuki, he secretly just hoped that he would be okay. Having a concussion was no fun, because you felt like you were missing out on something.

_Why the hell did Yuki have to rush home so fast?! If his dumbass would've just waited for us to come home then this shit wouldn't be happening right now! And hitting his head? He just had to be that damn clumsy? _Kyo thought angrily. But Kyo wasn't just mad he was also confused. He had wanted to know why Ayame was freaking out so much. He understood Akito was a bad person, **everyone **knew that much, but what was so bad about it involving Yuki that Ayame into tears? It couldn't have been as bad as what Akito made him go through all those years. After all, Yuki was Akito's favorite. He wouldn't harm a hair on his 'Precious Prince Yuki'. In Kyo's mind, this was all just blown out of proportion. So he lost his memory of Akito, big deal, he could care less…so why was it that something in his gut was telling him that something was seriously wrong?

_Later at the Main House:_

Akito was pacing in his room repeatedly, extremely upset and very angry. When he gave Kureno that letter to take to Yuki, yes, he expected Yuki to freak out. He even suspected Yuki would probably have a minor asthma episode. What he **didn't **expect was Yuki having such a drama episode that he would hit his head and get a concussion. The concussion was fine with Akito, family members get that sometimes, he didn't even care that Yuki forgot about the letter. What was pissing him off was the fact that he didn't remember who **he **was. Him. Akito. Their ruler. Their **God**. The rat by legend is the closest to the highest power and he can't even remember who he is? That was what was pissing Akito off. How dare Yuki hit his head that damn hard that he lost his memory of him? Of all people? That made it seem like all those years of pain and of waiting just basically packed its bags and threw itself out the window. The whole point of Akito keeping Yuki in his 'special room' was to torment him. To make him realize that Yuki belonged to him, obeyed only him, and would adore him and eventually learn to love him. All those sweet memories of the whip lashing at Yuki's skin and hearing him cry out for him to stop…all those cries of agony when he cut Yuki with a knife…all of it…wiped away…thanks to the floor and Yuki's fragile skull. The fear in Yuki's eyes when Aktio approached him is what turned him on. There was no way in hell he was going to spend more years perfectly sculpting that look of pure terror on his face again. He was positive that he didn't even have that many years left to go anyway. Yuki didn't know who Akito was. He didn't remember all the pain he endured at his hands. He didn't remember what a cruel person Akito was. This was horrible…this was terrible…this was a nightmare…this was…

Just about the best damn thing that that rat could've ever done.

Akito stopped pacing, and smiled a very toothy smile.

This was going to be fun.

_Uh oh…Akito was supposed to be mad. What happened? What has this little evil bucket of joy thought of now? Sorry to Akito haters, but I just absolutely love Akito so you know he's got to get some good goals from me. And just to be clear, I read the manga, I prefer Akito as a male so in my story he is biologically male __. And what's up with Kyo? Why is he not listening to his gut? Doesn't he know that's usually the best thing to do? _

_Please rate and review!_


	5. An Idea and A Talk

Chapter 5:

An Idea and a Talk

Yuki woke up some time later the next day. He had been sleeping a whole lot lately. It's not that he was really all that sleepy, he just thought that maybe he would be able to remember something in his dreams that had to do with that day he had passed out. But so far, he came up with nothing. The only thing that kept coming into his mind was this chilly feeling he got when he tried to remember who this Akito person was. He truly didn't know who this guy was, but he gave him slight chills and he wasn't sure why. He didn't know what to think of this guy he didn't know, and Hatori had seemed downright mad at him whenever he asked who he was. But what was he to do? Figure it out on his own?

_At Shigure's House:_

Haru and Momiji were driving Kyo nuts. They had clearly overstayed their welcome, at least in his eyes, and he was just about ready to throw them onto the curb. He and Haru were fighting at least six times a day, before the morning was even over, and Momiji kept crying every time he yelled at him, which in return he would hit him to shut him up. Tohru and Shigure didn't seem to mind that those two were here but it was driving Kyo up the wall. Kyo would never admit it to anyone, but he much preferred fighting Yuki over Haru anyday. Yuki had some common sense, and it was easier to get mad at him for every little thing he did. He actually had to take in some great effort to get Haru made enough to turn into Black Haru. The only thing that seemed to be working with great results was whenever Kyo insulted Yuki or talked about him having a concussion. Haru had taken it upon to himself to sleep in Yuki's room, claiming it 'calmed him'. It made Kyo want to throw up. While Momiji went shopping with Tohru and Shigure was busy doing nobody knows what, Kyo was in the living room, watching T.V when Haru came into the room.

"What do you want?" Kyo asked.

"Back off, Kyo, I'm not in the mood," Haru said, but Kyo noticed it wasn't in a threatening tone. He looked at Haru and realized that Haru had sat himself on the floor and sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Kyo asked.

"It's Yuki. It's worrying me that we haven't been allowed to see him yet. Especially after what Hatori told us," Haru answered without a fight.

"Why would we visit him? It's not like he forgot who we are. It's Akito who he forgot," Kyo scoffed.

"That makes it worse, Kyo" Haru said sadly, " I mean, from the way Ayame acted in the waiting room, I have a really bad feeling about all this." Kyo only nodded in agreement, not wanting to admit that he had been thinking and feeling the same way. But it wasn't in his character to worry about Yuki, so he had only pushed it aside. But hearing that Haru was also as worried about this whole situation as he was, he decided that he had nothing to lose.

"Hey I've got an idea," Kyo said.

"What?" Haru asked.

"How about we just come uninvited? We'll visit Yuki ourselves. He only has a concussion, they're acting like he has swine flu or something," Kyo said. Haru jumped up from the floor and smiled at Kyo so suddenly, it actually scared Kyo.

"That's perfect! Let's go now! Finally, I can see Yuki!" Haru cheered.

"You are so gay!" Kyo complained.

"And proud of it! And apparently so are you!" Haru said back.

"What, you stupid cow?!" Kyo asked angrily.

"You said **we **should visit Yuki, not just me," Haru smiled. Kyo pushed him out the door.

"Just start walking, you damn cow! And don't you dare call me gay!" Kyo shouted angrily, running after him.

_In Akito's room:_

Kureno had been called into Akito's room an hour ago. Now for the past hour he's been sitting on the edge of the bed as Akito just sat at the window, silent. Unable to take the silence anymore, Kureno opened his mouth to speak but Akito spoke first.

"Kureno, you're aware that Yuki's concussion has upset me quite a bit, are you not?" Akito asked.

"I'm aware, Akito. I'm sorry," Kureno said.

"At first I was shocked…then I was sad…then I was angry…," Akito trailed off.

"So what are you now?" Kureno asked.

"I'm happy," Akito said. Kureno looked at him, confused.

"Happy? Akito, how can you be happy? Yuki doesn't remember who you are. How are you happy?" Kureno asked.

"Because Yuki doesn't remember the letter. I mean, that **was **the plan. It did kind of back fire but it's all fine and good. Know why?" Akito asked. Kureno shook his head. He was surprised at how calm Akito seemed today. It made him smile on the inside. He loved it when Akito was calm, which wasn't daily, because it meant he was happy. Kureno liked Akito to be happy.

"Think about it. Yuki has no recollection of who I am. That includes all the beatings I've ever given him, all the mean things I said, out of love of course, and everything else involving me. I'm not going to lie, this plan went a little farther than I anticipated. I didn't want him to forget me, I just wanted him to forget the letter. So that way when he ended up here, he had no idea why. Good thing that damn cat couldn't read the letter. I'll have to congratulate Yuki when I get the chance," Akito smiled to himself.

"Um, Akito, I'm still quite lost as to what it is you are talking about," Kureno admitted.  
"Are you that stupid, Kureno? Look" Akito said, his voice becoming icy, "If Yuki doesn't remember what a horrible person I was to him, then that means I can trick him into thinking I'm not a horrible person. Every time I see him, I'll be nice to him, be calm and gentle, that way I can earn the boy's trust. It'll be fun. Then eventually, instead of me forcing him into, he will willingly oblige to anything I want to do, just like Ayame and Shigure did years ago…and you."

It took all of Kureno's strength not to roll his eyes or show signs of annoyance. Why is it that whenever they were alone, Akito just **had **to bring up his two past lovers before himself. Kureno was fully aware of Ayame and Shigure's past with Akito, and he wished that Akito would stop bringing it up. Yes, he had his share with Akito as well, but not in the way that he wanted. He wanted to be Akito's only lover, and apparently Akito wasn't planning on having just one. It was an amazing thing when he found out that Akito was still a virgin. Now that was a surprise.

"So you're going to pretend to be nice to Yuki so he will eventually learn to trust you and like you and then you plan to have sex with him? That's correct?" Kureno asked, although he already knew that he was right. Akito nodded, and Kureno felt his heart drop just a little.

"Well, duh, Kureno. Yuki is my only true love, and I intend to get him one way or another, you know that. I don't mean to cast you aside, but you are the same as Shigure and Ayame…for the time being, I just need someone to please me from time to time when I need it…nothing more. Understand?" Akito said. Kureno nodded and his eyes saddened. In Akito's eyes, nobody else mattered except Yuki.

"You may leave now, Kureno. Oh! When you do, send Hatori in here, I wish to speak with him alone. And don't tell anybody what I said to you. It would spoil the fun," Akito said.

"Yes, Akito," Kureno said. He got up and left, almost slamming the door behind him and as he stomped down the hall.

_I can't take it anymore! _Kureno shouted in his head, _It's always Yuki. Yuki this and Yuki that and Yuki, Yuki, Yuki! All Akito cares about is that fucking rat! Legend or no legend I don't care! Yuki doesn't even like Akito, and he would never do any of the things that Akito likes to do. I do it because I care for Akito, but __**noooo**__, the only person Akito sees is Yuki. I don't understand why he wants that damn rat to begin with. He's not even built like I am. Shigure and Ayame have more muscle than he does! I don't know how Akito expects him to last through even one night of passion. This is fucking ridiculous! Why does that rat get to have everything when he deserves nothing?! I hate that rat! I hate him!_

_Well, well, well, looks like we found out a bit more than we needed to, huh? Well, there goes the first person in the main house who doesn't like Yuki, if you don't count the obvious Kyo. Poor, Kureno, if only Akito would give him a chance. Stay tuned for the next chapter: In the next chapter, Kyo and Haru visit Yuki and try to tell him about the evil person that Akito is…and why does Hatori come in some time later? Looking extremely pissed? _

_Please rate and review!_


	6. A Nice Visit

Chapter 6:

A Nice Visit

Yuki sat up in bed when he heard his window open. At first he was alarmed, but when it turned out that it was only Haru and Kyo, Yuki relaxed.

"How you been, Yuki?" Haru asked, sitting at his bedside. Kyo rolled his eyes, already regretting his decision to come.

"I'm fine, Haru. I'm not surprised to see you here, but what is the baka neko doing here?" Yuki asked.

"Just because you have a concussion doesn't mean I won't beat your ass, you damn rat," Kyo spat.

"Actually, it was Kyo's idea to come over here in the first place," Haru said, smiling at Kyo, daring him to start a fight. Yuki was shocked.

"Is that so? Why, Kyo, I didn't know you cared," Yuki said mockingly.

"I only suggested it because the stupid cow was moping all day," Kyo huffed.

"Don't call me stupid!" Haru said angrily.

"Are you two even allowed to be here?" Yuki asked.

"Nope, why do you think we came through the window?" Haru asked. Yuki nodded, knowing that made sense.

"So, you made any improvements lately?" Kyo asked.

"No. And I still can't remember who this Akito person is, or that letter," Yuki admitted sadly.

"It's not the letter everyone is concerned about, it's Akito we want you to remember," Haru said.

"Well, can somebody please tell me who he is, then? I've asked Hatori many times but he just ignores me or gets angry with me that I still don't remember," Yuki complained. Haru and Kyo looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Then Haru sighed.

"Do we really have a choice, Kyo? I mean, the sooner he knows, the better," Haru said. Kyo nodded in agreement, finding no other way around this topic. He pulled up a chair next to Haru and they both turned to Yuki.

"Look, Yuki, Akito is a bad person," Kyo started.

"He's the God of the family and whatever he says goes," Haru said.

"I'm not liking this already," Yuki admitted.

"It gets worse" Kyo warned him, "Look, basically, he's just a cruel person in general. He snarls at people, screams at them, and he smacked Kisa when she was younger."

"Oh dear," Yuki said quietly.

"But the only thing is Akito is sickly. And yes, I mean ill. He's sick all the time so I guess being sick all his life has turned him into an old grouch," Haru said.

"I used to be sick when I was little," Yuki said.

"Well, apparently, you and Akito were sick at the same time. Legend has it that the rat is the closest to God, so Yuki, according to legend, you're technically Akito's favorite," Kyo explained.

"I'm the favorite of a man who slaps little girls? This is crazy, are you sure you're talking about the right person?" Yuki asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"I'm afraid so. Now Kyo and I aren't exactly sure of everything else, but from what we've heard for years, I think he used to hit you," Haru said.

"Hit me? But I don't have any scars…wait, no actually, I have a few on my back but I can't exactly explain how those got there," Yuki said more to himself than to them.

"Probably got them from Akito," Kyo mumbled.

"Are you two sure you're not over-exaggerating on this just a little? I mean, this sounds a little too cruel to be one person alone," Yuki said.

"Yuki, we wish it wasn't as bad as it seems but it is. If you could remember we wouldn't even be having this conversation," Haru said sadly. It was quiet for a few minutes as Yuki processed what they had just told him. But he couldn't believe it. How can someone be so mean but yet so very ill? That person wouldn't even be able to move around if they were that sick…and slapping a little girl? That was unheard of for someone who was supposed to be the God of the family…somewhere in the back of Yuki's mind, he faintly remembered somebody like that, but the name Akito wasn't fitting into the description. Yuki groaned, wishing he could just remember and get this whole thing over with. He was just about to ask for more description when the door opened and in walked Hatori. He looked mad but he quickly hid it.

"Haru, Kyo, what are you doing here?" Hatori asked.

"Haru was worried about Yuki so we decided to drop in for a visit," Kyo responded.

"Well, I'm afraid you will have to leave. I have to talk with Yuki alone," Hatori said calmly. Haru and Kyo nodded, and this time left out the front door. When it closed, Yuki turned to Hatori.

"Hatori, Haru and Kyo told me a bit about this Akito person. Is he really that bad that he slapped Kisa when she was little?" Yuki asked.

"That's besides the point, did it help you remember who he was?" Hatori asked.

"No, not really. I still can't put a face to the name," Yuki replied.

"I have some news to tell you and I don't want you to freak out because of whatever Kyo or Haru told you," Hatori said.

"What is it?" Yuki asked.

"Akito is coming to see you some time tonight. He wants to talk to you to see if maybe you'll remember him then if you're with him face to face," Hatori explained.

"Good. Maybe then I'll remember who he is," Yuki smiled. Hatori looked down.

_If he remembers, he __**will **__freak out, _Hatori thought.

"It's a good thing you slept in late today then. Try not to go to sleep before he comes in here, please. If anything, stay awake until he leaves," Hatori warned him.

"Is he dangerous or something?" Yuki asked.

"He can be if you step out of bounds," Hatori worded his sentence carefully. Yuki nodded, having a bad feeling about this Akito person already. Hatori got up and left as Yuki picked up a book from his side table and began to read, waiting for Akito to arrive.

_Well, doesn't that just make you excited for the next chapter? In the next one, Akito finally meets with Yuki alone. Why was Hatori so pissed when he got in there? You'll find that out in the next chapter as well. _

_Please rate and review!_


	7. Alone With Akito

Chapter 7:

Alone With Akito

Yuki was almost ready to fall asleep. It was midnight and this Akito person had yet to show up. He was starting to think that maybe the person forgot or something. But Hatori seemed dead serious when he told him to wait for Akito. Actually…Hatori looked pissed as well. He tried to hide it but Yuki could tell he was pissed. He wondered what had made him so angry because it takes a lot for Hatori to go off the rockers. What happened? Suddenly, he heard the doorknob turned and in walked a man. He almost looked exactly like Yuki because he was bony but he dressed nice in his dark blue fitting shirt and black fitting jeans. He had black hair and when he saw Yuki staring at him, he smiled and Yuki could actually feel his nerves rattle just a little. His mind reeled back to what Kyo and Haru had said about this man and Yuki was starting to regret not just going to sleep.

"I'm sorry I took so long to see you. I was busy and it just slipped my mind," Akito said. Akito was in fact lying, for he purposely chose to come late so that way Hatori wouldn't be standing at the door on the outside when he was talking to Yuki.

"Um, it's okay. I had a book to keep me company, but I am a little tired," Yuki yawned.

"I won't be here long" Akito said, "So word around the main house is that you don't remember who I am. So with a proper greeting, hello Yuki, I am Akito."

"You're the one that Kyo and Haru were talking about earlier," Yuki said. Akito's face turned cold in a heartbeat and Yuki decided that maybe that wasn't the best thing to say.

"What did they say about me?" Akito asked. He grabbed a chair and sat it down next to Yuki's bed.

"Nothing bad" Yuki lied, "They just said that you were basically the God of the family and something about the zodiac family and how by legend the rat is closest to the God." Akito's face softened and Yuki let go of breath he didn't realize he was holding. He liked it better when Akito smiled, it made him feel less awkward.

"Oh, is that all? Well, it's not like they were wrong. They're right on point actually. According to legend, the rat is the closest. And when I say rat, I mean you," Akito said.

"Yeah, that kind of makes me feel worse that I don't remember who you are," Yuki rubbed the back of his head nervously. He remembered how Hatori had advised him to watch what he says to Akito and he intended to do so.

"It's quite alright. A concussion is a concussion. Although, I'm going to be honest, I was a little hurt when I found out my favorite didn't know who I was anymore," Akito faked a pout and smiled when Yuki looked guilty.

"I'm sorry. I mean, I've been trying to remember who you are but nothing's coming up," Yuki admitted. Akito shrugged it off and Yuki actually smiled. He didn't know what Hatori was talking about, this Akito person was fine by the looks of it.

"Don't worry about the past, it doesn't really matter. In fact, how about starting tomorrow you and I just make some new memories? Ones that I hope you remember and don't manage to ruin it by hitting your head on the kitchen floor?" Akito asked. Yuki chuckled and Akito smiled. This was just too easy to do. Yuki was falling right into his trap. When Yuki yawned again, Akito decided it was time to call it a night.

"I'll let you rest now. You must be exhausted. See you tomorrow," Akito said. He patted Yuki's head.

"Goodnight, Akito. It was nice to meet you…again," Yuki laughed.

"You too. Goodnight," Akito said. He closed the door and grinned evilly to himself. Maybe he did have a few more years to see it through. This was going very well very fast. Laughing to himself, he left.

Yuki had shrugged off everything that Kyo and Haru had said about Akito. There was no way a man like that could be evil. The chill that he had been feeling had disappeared during his talk with Akito. Sure, he did get mad at the first instinct but Yuki ignored that. Besides, he didn't even care that he couldn't remember who he was.

So why the hell was everybody else caring?

_Sorry that this chapter is really really short but I had to leave it at just Akito and Yuki and I couldn't make it creepy or else Yuki would catch on too fast. So what do you think? Akito's plan is working! Oh no! Too bad because I am an Akito lover! I PROMISE THAT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU WILL FIND OUT WHY HATORI WAS SO PISSED BECAUSE IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT FOR THE REST OF THE STORY!_

_Please rate and Review!_


	8. A Bad Confrontation

Chapter 8:

A Bad Confrontation

Kyo didn't appreciate being kicked out of Hatori's office like that the other day. He had ignored Tohru all day and said not one thing to anybody because of it. Tohru had become worried again because Yuki wasn't in school the next day as Hatori had promised and it was beginning to piss him off. He didn't need to stay in there for school. He forgot who Akito was, not school. What made Kyo mad was the fact that Hatori had shooed him and Haru away when they were about to discuss something more about Akito. His gut told him that it was something bad but he couldn't figure out what. He should've stayed at the door like he had planned but decided not to push it with Hatori's recent state. Besides, he looked seriously pissed the last time he saw Hatori and he didn't want to see that face ever again, at least from Hatori. But what the hell was going on? Kyo really didn't want to visit the main house again but he knew that if he wanted some answers then he was going to have to go there. Maybe he should bring Haru? Nah, that damn cow would ruin everything with that black side of his. When they got back from school the next day, Kyo headed straight for the main house before anyone could see him leave. When he got there, he ran straight into Ayame.

"Kyo! What a pleasant surprise!" Ayame smiled.

"Can it, snake boy. I'm only here to visit Yuki," Kyo said.

"You? Visiting Yuki? Well, isn't that nice, I was going to go visit my brother as well. Come, let us walk together!" Ayame grinned.

"I'd rather die," Kyo spat.

"That's what Yuki always says," Ayame pouted.

"What are you doing here, Kyo?" came Hatori's voice from behind him.

"I-"

"He's here with me to visit Yuki! Isn't that sweet of him?" Ayame said. Kyo noticed that the mention of Yuki's name made a tiny almost unnoticeable snarl on Hatori's face before he replaced it with his usual attire.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you of this but Yuki isn't here," Hatori said.

"What? Where did he go?" Kyo asked before Ayame could. Hatri looked down before meeting eyes with Ayame.

"Yuki is out for the day…with Akito," Hatori said. Kyo and Ayame's mouths dropped open, for two separate reasons.

"He's with Akito? Alone? For a whole day?!" Ayame was already freaking out.

"He's with that asshole?!" Kyo asked.

"Calm down please, and Kyo, watch the language. But yes, he is. Akito didn't force him, he merely asked. In fact this morning, Yuki came to me asking where Akito was so it was actually Yuki asking Akito to go out for the day. I hope this doesn't make Akito more ill," Hatori informed.

"Akito getting ill is what you're worried about? Are you serious?" Ayame asked.

"Ayame, I know what you're thinking but I don't think Akito would do anything in broad daylight," Hatori explained.

"Where did they go?" Kyo asked.

"The two left not too long ago. Akito said something about how they were going to some museum. The one down the hill from your school, Kyo," Hatori replied. Kyo and Ayame were out the door faster than the speed of sound. Hatori rolled his eyes and went into his office. He honestly didn't care where Akito and Yuki were, because he knew that Akito wouldn't do something to harm Yuki in broad daylight. What worried him was why Yuki had willingly went looking for Akito and then smiling, **really **smiling as they left together. He pushed that thought aside, still angry about that conversation he had with Akito not too long ago:

_Flashback Time!_

"_You wished to see me Akito?" Hatori asked as he peeked through the door._

"_Yes, yes, come in Hatori," Akito said. He was sitting on the windowsill, looking at the bird that had landed on his finger. A present form Kureno, Hatori assumed. Hatori came in and shut the door quietly. He didn't like being with Akito by himself, he made him feel just a tad more vulnerable than he would've liked._

"_Hatori, how is Yuki feeling?" Akito asked._

"_He's fine, Akito. He's still trying to remember exactly who you are but it's getting him nowhere. He says that he's sorry if that upsets you," Hatori informed him. Akito nodded his head._

"_Hatori…do you think it is a good thing that Yuki doesn't remember who I am?" Akito asked. _

"_Well..um..I don't believe so I mean you are our God," Hatori said. Whatever he had to say, as long as it kept Akito from getting mad._

"_Well, yes, that is true…he might not fear me anymore, and we can't have that now can we?" Akito asked. The bird flew away from him and Akito rested his hand on his knee._

"_No we can't, Akito. May I make a suggestion though?" Hatori asked. _

"_What is it?" Akito asked._

"_Maybe you should just wait for Yuki to get his memory back? I'm sure it won't take long, for it is only a minor concussion," Hatori said. When he saw Akito's head snap in his direction, Hatori put his head down, not wanting to see his face._

"_And __**why **__would I do that?! Waiting is not something I can do, Hatori. I don't have enough years on me to wait for Yuki to get that fear back in his eyes!" Akito suddenly shouted, then, just as quickly, he calmed, "I don't want Yuki to fear me anymore Hatori."_

"_What do you mean?" Hatori asked, still refusing to look at Akito._

"_It's hard to have somebody love you in return when they are afraid of you. I'd rather have Yuki like me then be terrified of me, so during his little concussion, I plan to be nice to him. Don't you think that's a good idea?" Akito asked._

"_Y-yes, Akito," Hatori said, unsure of himself. Akito was going to be nice to Yuki?_

"_After all, when I'm nice I get what I want more easily. I was nice to Shigure, I got what I wanted, I was nice to Ayame, and with time, I eventually got what I wanted. Kureno I didn't need to be nice to, he just willingly gave himself to me…but now I'm curious," Akito said. Hatori heard him get up and in seconds Akito was kneeling in front of him._

"_How come when I'm nice to you I get nothing? Don't I mean anything to you?" Akito asked in his fake caring voice that Hatori remembers him using on Yuki when Yuki was younger. Aktio placed his hand on Hatori's knee and Hatori didn't respond, knowing better than to object or push his hand away. _

"_Hn…you and Yuki are the same in a way…you don't like to talk much," Akito moved his hand away and stood up and Hatori let out the breath he was holding. There was no way in hell he was going to end up like Shigure, Ayame and Kureno, __**especially **__Kureno. _

"_But of course your similarity to Yuki is almost basically the only reason why I keep you here as my personal doctor. That and of course the fact that nobody would understand why I'm so ill," Akito laughed. Now Hatori's head shot up._

"_What do you mean, Akito?" Hatori asked._

"_Oh, I never told you? It must've slipped my mind somewhere. Hatori, didn't you ever wonder why I never tried to persuade you like I did with Shigure and the others? Didn't you ever wonder why I never let you work in a professional hospital and instead have you here attending to my every whim? Didn't you ever wonder?" Akito asked._

"_No," Hatori answered, and for once, he was being honest. He hadn't really thought about it._

"_It's because of Yuki. You're the only one that can take care of me properly and you're also the only one who will honestly tell me where Yuki is located without so much as a threat on your life. I'm keeping you with me just so you can keep me well enough to be with Yuki. Understand?" Akito asked. Hatori was quiet for a long moment, his mouth agape. He could've worked in a __**real **__hospital this whole time if Yuki never exsited? He wouldn't have had to deal with Akito's crap if Yuki never existed? __**Yuki **__was the one of the only main reason why Akito was keeping him there?! To keep him well enough for Yuki?!_

_Hatori took too long to answer, and Akito got mad and smacked him to the ground._

"_I said do you understand?" Akito asked again, now mad._

"_Yes, Akito," Hatori said._

"_Good. You may leave now. Make sure Yuki is doing well," Akito said as Hatori got up and closed the door._

_End of Flashback Time!_

Hatori didn't know it, but he had actually broken his pencil in the midst of thinking about that conversation. It had made him furious. It was all Yuki's fault. This was all Yuki's fault that he had to sit here and waste his time on Akito when he could've been at a real hospital, attending to different patients that had nothing to do with the Sohmas. It was all **Yuki's **fault. Hatori clenched his fists so hard, his knuckles began turning white.

"I hate you, Yuki" Hatori mumbled angrily to himself, "I **hate **you."


	9. A Very Fake Akito

Chapter 9:

A Very Fake Akito

Yuki was enjoying his second day out with Akito. Kureno was with them, but Yuki had a feeling he would've been more comfortable if Kureno wasn't with them. According to Akito, the only reason he was there was just in case Akito got sick while being out here, seeing as he was already ill and nobody wanted it to get worse. In fact, Akito said that the only reason why he got up this morning was because Yuki had requested his presence and that made Yuki smile a bit bigger. They were in the big part of the city, looking through stores to see if Akito had spotted something he could use and he was searching for his Jasmine tea. Yuki personally found that tea disgusting but remembering Hatori's warning, he thought it was better to keep his mouth shut. When Kureno spotted a book store, Yuki saw Akito was the first one walking into the door. Kureno let Yuki go in before him but Yuki didn't fail to miss the glare that he received from him.

"Yuki, if you need me, I'll be in the other aisle," Akito said warmly. Yuki nodded and went off into another aisle. Kureno followed Akito.

"Akito, are you sure this is a good idea?" Kureno asked.

"I'm sorry, did I give you permission to speak?" Akito asked, looking at books.

"No, sir," Kureno sighed sadly.

"What's a good idea?...You're allowed to speak now," Akito said, realizing his mistake.

"This whole thing with Yuki" Kureno answered, "I mean what are you going to do if the boy gets his memory back ahead of time?" Kureno asked.

"Who said he was going to get it back at all?" Akito asked, smiling his evil smile.

"What do you mean, Akito?" Kureno asked.

"I've been having fun with concussion Yuki and I intend to keep it that way. I am going to admit, I dreadfully miss the fear that used to be in his eyes, but at least now it'll be easier to bed him," Akito sighed.

"But Akito, how are you going to make sure he stays like this? Hatori said the concussion was minor which means he'll get his memory back eventually…then you'll be back to square one," Kureno pointed out.

"Kureno, I was **never **at square one and don't you ever say that again. Besides, who said I was going to let Yuki get his memory back?" Akito said.

"How do you intend to do that?" Kureno asked.

"A few little 'accidental' blows to the head every now and then should keep it stable," Akito laughed as he picked up a book then put it back.

"If you ask me, you're doing too much for this kid," Kureno said.

"Well, I didn't ask you, so your opinion is beneath me" Akito said, then he turned to Kureno, "Are you jealous, Kureno?"

"Why would I be jealous of a teenage boy?" Kureno asked, as if the answer was obvious.

"Don't get sarcastic with me. You're lucky we're in public and if I were to hit you, Yuki would hear it," Akito said.

"I wasn't being sarcastic. I'm just asking why would I be jealous of that teenage boy?" Kureno repeated himself.

"You're acting like it…Hn, kind of like the way Ayame used to act around Shigure or Yuki when he was younger. You all have some strange characteristics," Akito laughed to himself, and Kureno decided that being quiet would be for the best right now. If Akito was willing to bring up that past he didn't want to remember, then he would rather shut up for the rest of the day. Akito grabbed about four books but when he went for the fifth one, he stopped and looked at Kureno.

"I'll get it," Kureno said. He reached up for the rest of the series that Akito was so fascinated with, and carried the other books that Akito previously had in his hand. Akito handed him the money for them.

"Do me a favor and pay for these while I go find Yuki," Akito said, leaving before Kureno could even nod. Kureno rolled his eyes angrily. That damn Yuki was going to be the end of him. As he was paying for the books, out of the corner of his eye, he saw two figures duck behind a car across the street. He finished paying for the books and went outside across the street. When he spotted the two trying to sneak away, he grimaced.

"Kyo and Ayame, what the hell are you two doing here?" Kureno asked. Kyo and Ayame paused, then turned around.

"Hey, Kureno. We were just looking around," Ayame lied.

"Spying on Akito is looking around? Look, I hate to break the news to you but you have nothing to fear. Akito has done nothing but be nice to that boy," Kureno informed.

"Are you serious? He hasn't tried anything?" Ayame asked, surprised. Kureno shook his head.

"The most he's done is tell him to be quiet when he was talking…wait, actually, he told me to be quiet. You have nothing to fear," Kureno repeated.

"This sounds like a whole other side of Akito I've never seen before. Do you think we should go in?" Ayame asked Kyo.

"Why would I want to go in there with that rat and Akito?" Kyo asked, but Ayame was already pulling him and Kureno back to the store. They found the aisle Akito had found Yuki in, and hid behind a shelf.

"You like mystery novels?" Akito asked.

"They're interesting to read. It keeps you wanting to find out what happens," Yuki explained.

"Books like that can't keep me entertained for long. I grow bored of them," Akito said.

"What kind of books do you like to read?" Yuki asked.

"I'd rather you see it for yourself, it's just a bit too inappropriate for the public eye," Akito laughed. Kyo and Ayame were so confused.

"Who the hell is this? This isn't Akito," Kyo said.

"I told you," Kureno said.

"He's being so…nice," Ayame almost choked on himself.

"I know, it shocked me too," Kureno lied. He knew exactly why Akito was acting like that, and he wasn't too happy about why Akito was acting this way with Yuki. Kureno just wished Akito would give up on his quest for Yuki and stop looking past what was right in front of him. Kureno could give him everything in the world he could possibly want…and yet Akito wanted Yuki.

"Actually, this one book right here…I think it triggered something," Yuki said, picking up a book whose cover was a dark room. It was title _In my Darkness._

"Really? How so?" Akito asked, his nice demeanor slowly fading. Looks like Kureno was right after all.

"I'm not sure exactly. I mean as I was looking at it, I started to think about some room…some dark, scary room, and for some reason it had a whip on the wall…I'm not really sure, but I think I remember seeing that room before…or being in it…," Yuki explained, failing to notice Akito's face going back to his normal sinister snarl.

"Yuki is remembering!" Ayame said proudly, hopeful that soon this torture of him would end.

"Come on, we've got to tell Hatori of this breakthrough," Kyo remembered. He and Ayame said farewell to Kureno and then ran out the store. Kureno continued to watch, knowing that this breakthrough wasn't going to seem real by the time Yuki got back to the main house.

"That's…nice," Akito said through gritted teeth. Kureno laughed in his head, knowing that he was right and now Akito was pissed as hell. His laughter quickly disappeared when suddenly, out of nowhere, Akito began to cough. Before Kureno could move though, Akito coughed so hard that he backed into the bookcase…hard. A few books fell off the shelf and unfortunately, one of those books hit Yuki right on the head. Yuki bent down in pain as Kureno tried to straighten Akito's posture.

"Is everything okay back there? Do you need an ambulance?" the bookstore owner asked, worried.

"No, no, we're fine," Kureno said, holding up Akito, not even caring that Yuki was also in pain.

Actually, Yuki was the only one in pain.

Suddenly, Akito pushed himself out of Kureno's grip, straightening up on his own. Kureno looked at his face and realized that he wasn't bleeding, he wasn't struggling to catch his breath, and he didn't need anything to lean on. In fact, he looked completely fine as he did only moments ago. That's when Kureno put the pieces together.

Akito faked his coughing to make the book fall on Yuki's head.

Yuki got to his feet, still clutching the side of his head.

"Are…you okay, Akito?" Yuki asked.

"I'm fine. Kureno helped. What's wrong with your head?" Akito asked, as if he didn't already know.

"When you knocked into the book shelf you-ow- made some books fall and one of them landed on my head," Yuki explained, wincing at the pain that was throbbing in his head. Kureno proceeded to picking up the books.

"Oh my, I'm sorry" Akito said, walking over and putting a gentle hand on Yuki's head, "Are you alright? Let's go home and get you some aspirin." It took all the strength Kureno had not to pummel Yuki to the ground when Akito held his hand as they walked.

_That damn rat is so useless…_ Kureno thought angrily, _He can't even walk straight. A book fell on your head, get over it. Akito is taking this to a whole other level though. That was a little unexpected. I'd rather that damn kid get his memory back so he can stay away from Akito like he used to. More time for Akito and I to spend time together. _

Kureno had yet to see what was so fascinating about Yuki, and he was beginning to think that Akito only wanted Yuki because Yuki looked similar to him. Like Akito just loved himself that much that he wanted any person that looked like him. He was tired of Yuki already, and he prayed to the heavens that Yuki would get his memory back before Akito decided to bed him. He was gaining the boy's trust to quickly…so maybe Kureno should interfere with that…

_Wow this was one chapter, huh? I personally like this chapter. Anybody else find it funny how Akito faked a whole sickness just so Yuki wouldn't get his memory back? That mad really wants Yuki, doesn't he? As I've said before, Akito is biologically male in my story so don't expect this story to have surprise where he's a girl like in the manga. Anyways, in the next chapter, Kyo has a sit down with Yuki and when he starts feeling those emotions again, how is he going to cope with it? I mean he's already surprised at himself for even thinking about Yuki's safety. What the hell is going on with him? Please rate and review!_


	10. Weird Talking and Feelings

Chapter 10:

Weird Talking and Feelings

Akito had requested to speak with Hatori again, and Hatori wasn't sure he was ready to be alone with Akito again. Especially after that little bit of information Akito revealed during their last meeting. But this time he had to go, for it was also time to check on Akito's medication to see which one was to be refilled or to stop using. Hatori took a deep breath and then knocked on Akito's door.

"Come in," Akito's voice called. Hatori opened the door, walked in slowly, then closed it.

"Good evening Akito. How are you?" Hatori asked.

"It's been splendid actually. I was out with Yuki again," Akito made the smallest smile but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"It doesn't sound that way," Hatori said.

"Hatori, tell me something. Have Kyo or Ayame been speaking to you as of today?" Akito suddenly asked. Hatori looked confused.

"I haven't seen them today. Why do you ask?" Hatori asked.

"Kureno told me he saw them when we were at the book shop before I had my little coughing fit," Akito informed.

"A coughing fit? Are you alright?" Hatori asked, his head snapping up.

"Calm down, Hatori, I was faking it for the sake of Yuki. Did you know that he almost remembered something today?" Akito said.

"He did?" Hatori asked. Maybe this talk wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Yes. He almost remembered our past favorite room. But it went away after that dreadful book fell on his head," Akito faked a pout.

"A book fell on his head?" Hatori asked, not believing this was by accident.

"It surprised me too. Kureno hit the bookcase and the book fell on him. A couple of books fell actually, but only one hit him," Akito lied, sensing that Hatori was about to catch on even though he wasn't even looking at him.

"Um, Akito, where's your medicine? I need to check it," Hatori said.

"We'll get to that, don't you ever do anything else but worry about my damn medicine. I don't see why I even have it, I'm going to die anyway," Akito scoffed.

"That's not true, Akito," Hatori said.

"Don't change the subject on me. Now, about Yuki's minor concussion. Exactly how long would that minor concussion last?" Akito asked.

"His concussion? Well, seeing as it was only a hit to the floor, I would it should last a least three weeks. A month at the most," Hatori replied.

"Good. That gives me enough time," Akito mumbled.

"What?" Hatori asked.

"Nothing for your ears, Hatori. Now even though I love talking about my favorite pet that you're keeping me alive for, let's talk about you," Akito said, finally turning away from the window to face him, but Hatori had resumed his vision to the floor.

"What about me?" Hatori asked, he was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Let's start off easy, shall we? For instance, how was your day?" Akito asked, using that fake nice voice he only used when he wanted something. Hatori sighed. This was going to get real creepy real fast.

"My day was fine, Akito," Hatori replied.

"That's it? It was fine? Why are you so boring? Is it because I almost blinded you in one eye? I can assure you that was out of love," Akito faked sympathy and it took all of Hatori's strength not to yell at him. How dare he say that was out of love? How dare he even bring up that incident, knowing how Hatori felt about it?

"You've been boring ever since I did that. Lighten up a little. Maybe if you're nice I'll let you have some special time like I used to do with Ayame and Shigure," Akito laughed.

"I'll pass on that offer, Akito," Hatori said, feeling a shiver go up is spine just thinking about that 'special' time Ayame and Shigure had with Akito years ago. It was a long time ago, but not long enough to forget it ever happened. Hatori was actually surprised that Ayame and Shigure had actually done that. That was beneath him though. He heard Akito get from the window sill and his fists tightened in his lap where he was sitting. Akito knelt down in front of him, and Hatori's mind flew back to the last time he was in here.

"How come you don't want special time with me? After all, you're the main, actually, you're about the only one making sure that I'm still breathing every night. It's totally unfair that you don't want special time, because I want to play with you," Akito whispered in Hatori's ear. If Hatori wasn't in the presence of Akito, he knew he would've thrown up at Akito's words. Did he **have **to put it that way? The insanity that was Akito's mind scared Hatori, but he would never admit it or show it. That was everybody else's job.

"I like my current position, Akito, if that's okay with you," Hatori said, this time looking at him. He saw Akito sighed as he rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Be lucky you're taking care of me. You're the only one who gets an option in this" Akito said, going back to the window, "Oh. My medicine is in my cabinet like it always is. Feel free to take them to your office. I'm tired of looking at them."

Hatori was more than grateful to leave that room. He could tell that Akito was mad with him, but it was so beneath him to do anything intimate with Akito, it made him sick just thinking about it. Didn't Akito have enough potential lovers? He had Shigure, Ayame, Kureno, and Yuki. What more could he need. Then Hatori realized what Akito had said.

_You're the only one who gets an option in this._

Realizing that that meant everybody else had no choice, Hatori almost felt bad for Yuki being in his current state…

Almost.

_Later:_

Tohru was really beginning to worry about Yuki and Kyo. Yuki had yet to return to school or the house, even though Shigure assured her that Yuki was fine and he was staying where Hatori could keep an eye on his concussion, but nobody had said whether or not Yuki was getting better. Tohru wished she could visit him, but she heard from Kureno that most of the time Yuki slept so it would be no point in visiting him just to watch h sleep. But Tohru just wanted to see him.

Now Kyo she was _really _worried about. It seemed as though Kyo stuck to his room more than ever, and he hardly ate when everyone else wanted to eat. He was barely home anymore, mostly he was in the woods somewhere, training. Tohru guessed that it must've been because that Yuki wasn't here, and Kyo had lost his muster to be irritated at anything, because he was mostly irritated by Yuki. Tohru worried even more, but she was proud of Kyo as well. Shigure had informed her that Kyo is fine because he's been visiting Yuki, even if Yuki is sleep, and that made Tohru smile. It just proved that Kyo cared about Yuki after all, as much as he claimed that he hated him.

_Meanwhile:_

Kyo was in the woods, punching a tree, trying to distract himself, but it wasn't working. His mind wouldn't stray from thoughts of Yuki, and why he wasn't back in school yet. It even started to take a toll on Tohru, and that was what was pissing Kyo off, for a little bit anyway. Kyo didn't understand why he and Ayame weren't allowed to talk to Hatori earlier. It just made no sense. When he and Ayame got there, the maid had informed them that Akito had said that nobody was to talk to Hatori for the time being because Hatori was busy doing something for him. Yeah, like that was the truth. Hatori didn't liked being bothered, yes, but that didn't mean that he didn't want to know about Yuki's breakthrough. It wasn't much, but it was something. Ayame looked so pleased that Yuki remembered something, and Kyo was at least satisfied. Maybe now this can all go behind them all and he and Yuki can go back to arguing with each other…Wait!

"Why the hell would I even want to see that damn nezumi again?! He's annoying!" Kyo shook his head, realizing what he was thinking. But he knew in truth that was he lying. With Yuki not being in the house, Kyo hadn't had an argument in a long time, unless you count with Haru decides to visit. Kyo was actually mad with Haru at the moment. Haru claimed up and down that he was in love with Yuki, but Kyo had yet to see Haru actually visiting Yuki. Kyo visited Yuki, and he didn't even like the damn rat. So what the hell was Haru doing that was so important that he couldn't spare a cent of his time to say hi to Yuki. Wasn't Haru the main one concerned? Oh no, wait, that was Ayame and Shigure for the most part. Those names made Kyo begin to think about the other problem. Why the hell did it seem like Shigure and Ayame were more concerned about Yuki's safety than everybody else? Yes, Akito was cruel and would probably beat him, that much Kyo knew, but why did Ayame look absolutely terrified? Was there something going on that Kyo didn't know?

Wait, wait, wait…why the hell was Kyo even concerning himself about all this? This was Yuki for crying out loud, Kyo shouldn't even care if the rat gets in trouble with Akito. Serves him right. Kyo tried to loosen the knot that was in his stomach, and he didn't even know why it was there. He tried to suppress it, but it was still there. Feeling like he had no other choice, Kyo decided that maybe it was time he visited Yuki again.

And this time, he was going to bring Haru.

_Well, who else thinks that Akito is one horny person? Oh, and for the record, I don't like Tohru because I feel as though she's boring. So she won't be in this story much. So what do you guys think? Let me see some reviews! In the next chapter, Kyo and Haru go to see Yuki, and somebody interrupts their meeting right when Haru is about to reveal Akito's bad side. Who does it? Rate and review to find out!_


	11. Just When

Chapter 11:

Just When…

"And just where the hell have you been?!" Was the first thing Kyo said to Haru when Haru showed up at Shigure's house to pick up Momiji.

"I've been busy is all," Haru said.

"Doing what?" Kyo asked.

"It concerns Yuki so you probably don't even care," Haru said.

"I don't care what it is. Let me see it!" Kyo yelled. Haru looked around and then turned back to Kyo.

"Fine…but it needs to be in private. Is there anywhere in this house where we can't be heard?" Haru asked.

"I would say the roof but it's getting repaired so my room is the best place," Kyo sighed. Haru followed him up the stairs and into Kyo's room.

"Kyo, your room is a mess," Haru noticed.

"Shut it, Cow! I didn't bring you up here to start complaining about my room," Kyo hissed sitting on his bed. Haru sat on the floor, finding it weird to sit on Kyo's bed with him.

"So what exactly have you been up to?" Kyo asked. He now noticed that Haru had a box with him.

"This," Haru said, holding up the box.

"What's in it?" Kyo asked.

"A bunch of stuff that could help us jog Yuki's memory," Haru said.

"But he's already having a breakthrough," Kyo reminded him.

"Yeah and Kureno ruined it," Haru said.

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked, confused.

"I was listening in on Akito's conversation with Hatori and I heard that apparently Kureno hit a bookshelf and a book landed on Yuki's head, once again wiping his memory of his recent breakthrough," Haru explained.

"Are you fucking serious?! That bastard!" Kyo groaned, punching his wall.

"Yeah, I did the same thing. And this whole time I thought it was Akito that would do something like that but he's already pissed that Yuki doesn't remember who he is so I'm sure he's pretty pissed at Kureno right now," Haru added. Haru opened the box and pulled out a bunch of papers.

"Please don't tell me this is your shrine of Yuki or something," Kyo complained.

"Shut up, I left that at home," Haru said, ignoring the look on Kyo's face after he said that. Kyo picked up a few of the papers and realized that some of them were pictures as well. One was a picture of an odd looking prison cell, one, unfortunately, was a picture of Yuki when he was little, one was a picture of a whip, and the other one was just a picture of dark.

"Dude, what is all this?" Kyo asked.

"Kyo, everybody in the house knows that when Yuki was younger, Akito used to keep him locked in room where he would beat him with a whip before he moved in with Shigure. That's all everybody knows, and Akito has already confirmed that that's all that goes on, well after they started growing up into bigger kids. I'm not exactly sure how the story goes, but that's the basic ground. So I've gathered some stuff that might jog Yuki's memory a bit about it. That's why there's a picture of whip, the cell and everything else. I also have this" Haru said, picking up a torn piece of cloth, "I found this when I was snooping through Akito's room that day he was out with Yuki before we followed them to the bookstore."

"You went snooping through his room?! Are you mad?!" Kyo half yelled.

"Shut up! Somebody will hear you, idiot! And yes, I went snooping. But I found this piece of cloth. At first I didn't know what the hell it was then I found this and everything started to make sense," Haru concluded, also pulling a letter out of the box.

"What's that?" Kyo asked.

"It's a letter that Akito had written for Yuki…," Haru said, and he saw Kyo's eyes widen.

"Do you think it's the same one that I found but we couldn't comprehend what it said?" Kyo asked.

"Only one way to find out," Haru said, then he opened the letter:

_Dear Yuki,_

_I Haven't heard from you in a while and I was starting to get worried. I heard from Shigure that Kyo still has yet to beat you in a fight, good boy. I also heard that you are doing good in school, that's nothing out of the usual. But why haven't you called me? Or came to the main house to see me? I used to force you to do it but I expected within time you would do it on your own…I guess I was wrong. Guess what I found the other day? One of your old told torn up robes you wore when you were younger. It's ripped from all the beatings it went through. Doesn't that bring back memories? Anyway, I've sent you this letter for a more important matter than just chit chat. As Kureno has pointed out, I've been getting quite angry a lot, and he means more than usual. After some thinking I've found out why. It's because of you. For you've been away for so long, I haven't had anyone to place my 'love' out on. And I know that you've probably missed me too but no more. I've found the perfect solution to both our problems. On Saturaday, two days from now, I want you to come over to the main house for the day, to spend some time with me. Alone. And maybe, if I'm in a good mood, we won't have to go back to that room that we favor. Wouldn't that be fun?_

_Love,_

_Akito_

_P.S. This isn't a request and it's not up for discussion. Either you come to the main house on Saturday or I'll be forced to bring you here myself. Understood? Good._

Haru watched as Kyo just stared at the letter, obviously done reading it.

"So this is what caused Yuki to hit his head? I don't get it, who reads a letter and then hits their head on the floor?" Kyo asked. Haru snatched the letter away from him.

"You dumb fuck, don't you get it?" Haru asked, "When Yuki read the letter he obviously got so scared or surprised or whatever that he probably had an asthma attack and passed out, therefore hitting his head on the floor."

"Don't make it sound like I'm dumb, you damn cow. And how do we know this is the same letter that we found in the living room?" Kyo asked.

"Well, I heard from Shigure that when Akito writes letter, which is rare, he always makes a second copy before sending it out, so I'm positive that this is the letter. We have to go show Hatori and then maybe Yuki can read it and remember everything," Haru explained.

"Look, I like the sound of your plan but you're missing some big issues," Kyo pointed out.

"Like what?" Haru asked, not believing him.

"Well, for one thing, the third person closest to Akito is Hatori because he takes care of him. So if we give Hatori that letter, he's going to show it to Akito before showing it to Yuki and Akito, being the fucking asshole that he is, might find out that a certain cow was in his room and then where would we end up? In a cell with bruises all over our bodies," Kyo replied.

"See, now that's where you're wrong, you dumb cat-"

"I'm not dumb!"

"I've already thought of a second solution," Haru finished.

"Which is, Mr. I'm Smarter Then I Look?" Kyo insulted.

"I suggest that we show Yuki ourselves before showing Hatori since Hatori is too close to Akito," Haru suggested.

"Good thing, I called you over here then," Kyo said.

"Huh?" Haru asked.

"You think I called you over here just to sit and chat with you? No. We're going to go visit Yuki today whether Akito likes it or not. Besides, Akito had his little coughing fit yesterday and even though it turns out he was faking it but didn't say why. Some of this stuff isn't adding up but I'm going to ignore it for now. Now come on, let's go," Kyo said. They both jumped out of Kyo's window and went straight for the main house.

_Meanwhile:_

Yuki could see why Akito had said that his genre of books wasn't exactly meant for the public eye. Yuki had come in Akito's room upon request and they had sat in the garden where Akito had asked Yuki to read to him. After reading the first chapter and seeing exactly where this story was heading, Yuki realized that the book was a very erotic book, with very descriptive sexual scenes. He didn't bother to ask why Akito enjoyed books such as these because he didn't want to get Akito mad or anything. When he finished the fifth chapter, Akito told him to close the book.

"That book was very um…descriptive," Yuki said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You were blushing a lot as you read. Was something wrong?" Akito asked.

"I've never read a book like this out loud before so it was a little…uncomfortable," Yuki replied slowly.

"Get used to it then, because I love this series," Akito said. Yuki nodded and looked out at the scenery.

"How do you keep it looking so beautiful?" Yuki asked.

"What, the garden? I barely do any work in here. This is all the maids' doing. I just sit out here and enjoy the view," Akito said, turning to Yuki who was looking the other way. When Akito said enjoying the view, he actually meant looking at Yuki but Yuki didn't need to know that at the moment. He just had to bide his time…Yuki would soon be his.

"You know, you've been in here before actually," Akito said.

"I have?" Yuki asked, turning and blushing to find Akito was looking at him.

"Yes. I bought you in here when you were about twelve years old. You said you wanted to see what it looked like in the winter time because you wanted to see the snow and…Yuki? Are you okay?" Akito asked. He was looking at Yuki, who was staring at the ground just a few feet ahead of him with a confused expression. He blinked a couple of times, and pointed at a rock that was in the middle of it.

"Um, did that rock used to be red by any chance?" Yuki asked.

"Red? What do you mean?" Akito asked, confused for a second before he started clicking things together.

"I don't know. I mean, I think there used to be snow on the ground…and the rock was partially covered…and the rock was a little red…and so was the snow I think?...I don't know why it was red though…" Yuki kept trailing off, in his mind he was barely seeing red snow and the red rock, but he didn't know why it was red. Akito, realizing that Yuki was having yet another breakthrough, picked up a rock while Yuki was turned the other way, and when he had a clear view, he slammed the rock into Yuki's head. Yuki cried out, fell to the ground, and was unconscious.

"That was close," Akito said to himself. He grabbed Yuki by his underarms and halfway dragged him back into his room. He put him on the bed and put the covers over him.

"I should probably tell Hatori that Yuki had another 'accident'…no, I don't think I will" Akito smiled, turning to look down at Yuki, "Oh, my precious little Yuki, if only you knew of the plans I have to finally make you mine and only mine." He brushed Yuki's bangs out of his face then he left the room.

_Meanwhile:_

"What do you mean Yuki's not here?" Haru asked angrily.

"Yuki only has a minor concussion, that doesn't bind him to the hospital bed," Hatori said for the third time.

"But don't you think that he should be in the hospital bed at all times when he's in a state of not remembering anything?" Kyo asked.

"Correction, Kyo, and lower your voice please. Yuki remembers quite a lot. The thing he doesn't remember is anything having to do with Akito. So that means that he doesn't remember the bet that you made with Akito, he doesn't remembered being confined to a room like Akito had him when he was younger, he doesn't remember the day he fell unconscious on the floor, and he doesn't remember who Akito is or anybody else's relationship towards Akito," Hatori explained more clearly.

"Well, maybe he'll remember if we show him this," Haru said, taking out the letter.

"What's that?" Hatori asked.

"See for yourself," Haru said, handing Hatori the letter. Hatori read it, and then his one visible eye widened.

"That was the same letter that we couldn't comprehend days before. It's a copy of it," Haru said.

"How can you be so sure that this is the same letter that caused Yuki to pass out?" Hatori asked, although he was already believing the boys.

"Wouldn't this make you pass out if Akito wrote this to you? Especially in the case if you were Yuki?" Kyo asked.

"Yes, but there has to be some mistake. Yes, Akito did want Yuki to visit the main house on Saturday but he only requested it, he never left to go bring a letter to Yuki," Hatori said.

"Yeah, because he made Kureno deliver it for him. This is all Akito's fault," Haru concluded.

"This letter is false," Hatori said.

"What letter?" a voice asked from the door. The three of them turned to find Akito leaning against the door, looking as if he was ready to go out.

"Are you leaving, Akito?" Hatori asked.

"No, I just like being dressed up. Now what letter are you talking about, Hatori? And Kyo, what a lovely surprise, seeing as you're not even supposed to be here," Akito said, glaring at Kyo who turned away.

"They were here to visit Yuki, Akito, but I told them that he was with you, correct?" Hatori asked.

"He wasn't with me. He was in my garden actually, I just found him only moments ago. He was on the ground, sleeping, or unconscious, one of the two. He's fine now though, he's sleeping in my bed. Now what is this about a letter?" Akito asked, obviously beginning to lose his patience. Hatori handed the letter to Akito, the exact thing that Kyo said would happen.

"The boys found this in Shigure's house the night Yuki hit his head on the floor. They think that you wrote it but I said the letter was false," Hatori informed him. Akito nodded his head as he finished reading the letter.

"Well, this letter does sound like something I would say but alas this isn't my hand writing," Akito said.

"What?" Kyo and Haru asked.

"This isn't my handwriting. This is Hatori's handwriting actually. Why do you wonder about the letter?" Akito asked, turning to Hatori.

"Well, you see Akito, the boys think that maybe the letter had something to do with Yuki's concussion and-"

"Let me get this straight…you think that I would honestly write something that would make Yuki pass out? Is that it?" Akito asked, already putting the pieces together. Kyo and Haru looked at each other before slowly nodding, afraid of what Akito's reaction might be.

"That's ridiculous! I would request somebody's presence in writing. Whatever comes out my mouth is what goes in this family. Now seeing as this is Kureno's handwriting I think I'm going to have a word with him. It seems as though someone's been having a little too much time on their hands" Akito said, then he shouted, "KURENO!"

Kureno was down the stairs in a heartbeat, thinking there was trouble.

"What's the matter, Akito?" Kureno asked.

"You. What is the meaning of this?" Akito asked angrily, shoving the letter at Kureno. Kureno only skimmed through it, and looked at Akito like he was confused.

"I don't understand, Akito," Kureno said, handing the letter back to Akito but Akito smacked the letter out of his hand and it landed on the floor.

"You tried to frame me, you little bastard! How dare you write something and make it look as if I did it?! Do you think that I would honestly try and hurt my precious Yuki? Is that it? Are you trying to piss me off? " Akito asked, his anger clearly being shown. Without being requested, Kyo and Haru slowly began to back out of the room hallway and into the waiting room.

"But Akito, I don't understand, you-"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were trying to hurt Yuki before he saw me," Akito said, his eyes cold.

"Akito, I would never-"

"Then what is the meaning of this?!" Akito shouted angrily at him, pointing to the letter on the floor. Kureno, now seeing where Akito was going with this, lowered his head and sighed.

"It won't happen again, Akito," Kureno decided to say, seeing where this was going.

"It better not or it will be your head on my wall," Akito threatened before turning to walk away. Then Hatori remembered something.

"Wait, Akito!" Hatori said.

"What, Hatori?" Akito asked, his temper rising.

"You said something about Yuki looking unconscious. Are you sure he's alright?" Hatori asked.

"If you think I'm lying go see for yourself," Akito said before storming away.

_ Well that sums it up for this chapter! So what do you think huh? Kyo and Haru working together is something new! They're trying to solve this little mystery but will they be too late? And what's up with Kureno trying to frame Akito? Poor Yuki, he has no idea what's going on, especially not with his little accidents that Akito are causing. Be prepared, in the next chapter, Kyo, Haru, and Ayame all speak to one another as they try and put the pieces together about what's really going on. Will they find out anything? And why is Hatori actually taking Akito's side in this? And Shigure makes a surprise visit to the main house to see Akito…Please rate and review! This is one lovely mystery isn't it?_


	12. Trying to Piece Everything Together

Chapter 12:

Trying to Piece Everything Together

Haru and Kyo were just about tired of all this. That night, Haru called Ayame and at Shigure's house the three of them sat down and sat down. Once Haru and Kyo updated Ayame, they all sat in silence for a moment until Ayame finally broke it.

"This is confusing indeed. But I'm afraid you guys have the wrong idea about Hatori. He would never take Akito's side," Ayame said.

"Yes he would! He just did it! He can say the letter is false all he wants, but Akito wrote that letter!" Kyo half yelled.

"Calm down. And Akito wasn't lying, Kyo. I've seen the letter and even though it sounds like something Akito would write, it's not his hand writing. Akito writes much neater and sometimes it's hard to read. That was way too sharp and sloppy at the same time to be Akito's," Ayame said.

"Okay, so why would Akito have a copy of it in his room, huh?" Haru asked.

"Maybe Akito didn't leave it there. You boys are ruling out other people," Ayame said.

"Other people? Like who?" Kyo asked.

"Well, the obvious one being Kureno. I mean think about it. Kureno was the one who delivered the letter, and as Akito said that was Kureno's handwriting. Then you have the fact that Kureno gets summoned to Akito's room more often than Hatori and Yuki combined. Maybe Kureno just accidentally left the letter on the dresser," Ayame explained.

"Or maybe Akito made him write it and then leave a copy in case the letter was never delivered to Yuki to begin with. And who says we were ruling Kureno out? He's like Akito's sidekick, that man would sell his soul for Akito if he hasn't already," Kyo scoffed.

"The letter is really not that important. The main thing is trying to figure out how we're going to spark Yuki's memory back before anything goes…before anything goes…," Ayame trailed off, the tears forming in his eyes becoming visible.

"Goes what?" Kyo asked. Ayame blinked and wiped away his tears.

"Nothing, boys, I'm just being a little sensitive is all," Ayame said, but the look on Haru and Kyo's face said that they didn't believe him.

"What the hell is going on?! You, Shigure and Hatori obviously know something that we don't and it's about time that you all started talking!" Haru yelled.

"We're not obliged to tell you children anything" Ayame said, "That is our business and ours alone. You have no need to be concerned, I can assure you that."

"Ew, you're beginning to sound like Hatori," Kyo grimaced.

"Back to the main plan. Now what is this about Yuki being in Akito's garden? Nobody is allowed in there," Ayame said.

"Yuki is Akito's favorite, remember? That damn nezumi can go anywhere he fucking feels like and he'll get away with it," Kyo mumbled.

"Even with that being true, why would he pick such an odd place to sleep?" Ayame asked.

"Akito said he was either asleep or unconscious. And Akito was already dressed before that which means he just got in the house," Haru confirmed.

"So where is my brother now?" Ayame asked.

"Sleeping in Akito's bed, that's where. Look, I still think Akito did it," Kyo said.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, this doesn't sound right" Ayame shook his head furiously, "Yuki doesn't like going to the main house for any reason, let alone anywhere near things related to Akito. You said Akito was dressed and that he had found Yuki in his garden either asleep or unconscious. And then there was that time when Kureno had knocked a book on Yuki's head when he had his first breakthrough…then that damn letter that Kureno wrote…" Ayame was recounting the events in his head, trying to draw a conclusion. Haru, on the other hand, caught on first.

"It's Kureno!" Haru announced.

"What?" Kyo asked.

"Don't you get it? Akito is seriously upset that Yuki doesn't remember him so that means that he'll do anything to get Yuki's memory back. Anybody with two eyes can see that Kureno is in love with Akito and that he's jealous of Yuki's relationship with Akito. At the bookstore, Kureno just happened to knock a book on Yuki's head so that Yuki's concussion would get worse, and now he tried to frame Akito with the letter that he wrote! It's obviously Kureno!" Haru explained happily.

"But if that were the case then how come Akito hasn't properly punished him yet?" Kyo asked.

"Because Akito doesn't know, that's why. He's too concerned with trying to get Yuki's memory back to worry about Kureno," Haru explained.

"So that would mean that in the garden, maybe Yuki was trying to see if he could remember something, and when Akito found him asleep…" Ayame said.

"Kureno must've snuck up on him and whacked him in the head to make him forget it. I knew it! Kureno caused all this!" Haru said.

"Um, weren't you the one who was just saying it was all Akito's fault?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah, until I started really thinking about it. I mean come on, why would Akito not want his precious little rat to remember who he is?" Haru asked. Kyo nodded, finally understanding Haru's opinion on the situation.

"So what do we do now?" Kyo asked.

"Wait for more evidence. We can't go around telling that Kureno is the culprit and we have little proof that can be contradicted with something else," Haru said.

"What are you, a detective or something?" Kyo mocked.

"Shut up!" Haru shouted.

_Meanwhile:_

Akito was enjoying his view. Yuki was still asleep in his bed and he was enjoying himself just looking at him. He brushed a piece of hair out of his face and slowly caressed his cheek. It took all of Akito's strength not to just take the boy right now, memory or no memory, but he knew that he would never be able to explain that to Yuki at this point. He had to make Yuki like him as a person first. He slowly pulled the covers down to his waist and Akito lifted up his shirt to look at his chest. Yuki wasn't really all that muscle but he had more than his body would allow him to show, but Akito was the same so it didn't bother him. He lightly traced his hand over one of his scars from the whip that were still visible from long ago and chuckled slightly when he heard Yuki's breath catch in his throat for a moment because Akito's hand was cold, which it always was. It was all so very tempting and Akito was about to speed things up when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," Akito called. He put the cover back over Yuki, with his shirt still raised, just as the door opened and Shigure walked in.

"Shigure? I don't recall requesting your presence," Akito said, a smile hinted on his lips.

"I know, I just sort of dropped in. I'm sorry, were you busy doing something?" Shigure asked.

"No, I was waiting for Yuki to wake up so I could ask him what was he doing in my garden," Akito explained.

"How is he, by the way? Has his concussion loosened a bit?" Shigure asked.

"I'm afraid not and it's really a shame that it hasn't. I'm not a fan of people not knowing who I am, especially in the family," Akito faked concern.

"I'm sure he'll come around, Akito. Hatori said it was only minor, but it's taking a little longer than I thought it would," Shigure pointed.

"I was thinking the same thing. Shigure, did you know that Kureno tried to blame me this morning?" Akito asked.

"I've heard the story from Hatori. He says that was odd for Kureno," Shigure said.

"I sort of expected it. After all" Akito got up from the side of the bed and came face to face with Shigure, "Kureno was never one for rejection."

"Rejection?" Shigure asked, a little worried as to why Akito was standing so close to him.

"He can't handle the fact that he's not the only person I want for personal pleasure. You should know all about that, Shigure, or has somebody forgotten?" Akito whispered into his ear. Shigure took a tiny step back.

"I haven't, Akito. But that's very childish of Kureno," Shigure said nervously. He could already tell where this was going to go if he didn't start retreating towards the door.

"I know, he's being a pain," Akito said. He noticed Shigure take another tiny step back and became offended.

"Are you trying to leave, Shigure? I thought you came here to spend some time with me," Akito faked a pout and grabbed Shigure's hand.

"Uh…actually, I came here to discuss Yuki. You see, the kids are concerned as to why he hasn't returned to school yet," Shigure said, trying to pull his hand away but he was failing majorly.

"That's something you need to talk to Hatori about, I thought he was just deciding to stay here today," Akito answered, and he lead Shigure's hand to his chest.

"Then maybe I should go see Hatori, if you don't mind that is," Shigure said, a sweat drop on his head.

"Now why would you go do that when I'm enjoying your company?" Akito asked, and without waiting for an answer, Akito kissed Shigure on the lips and corned him into the door.

"Um-Ak-Akito" Shigure said, slightly pushing Akito away, "I don't think this is the best time for this, I mean, Yuki _is _in the room." He heard Akito sigh and Akito looked back at Yuki for the first time, wished that he wasn't in his bed at the moment.

"Fine. But do try to come back later, because now I'm aroused," Akito said, opening the door for him which Shigure all but ran out of. Akito closed the door, sat back down next to Yuki, opened his robe, and began to pleasure himself as he envisioned Yuki doing this to him eventually.

_Sorry I had to sum this chapter up a little bit. Akito is just a very lovable person, isn't he? He's very horny. Now let's see some long comments or I'll send Akito on you lol. In the next chapter, Yuki wakes up in the middle of the night to a little…surprise. Please rate and review!_


	13. Some Nightly Fun

Chapter 13:

Some Nightly Fun

Yuki had the distinct feeling that something was touching him…or someone. He didn't really remember falling asleep. Last where he remembered he was the garden with Akito…right? Well, now he could assume he was under some covers, hopefully his own, and somebody was petting his hair. Yuki groaned a tiny bit and turned his head a little towards the intruding hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Yuki. Did I wake you?" he heard a now familiar voice ask.

Akito.

Not even knowing why, but for some reason at the sound of Akito's voice, Yuki jumped awake and moved away from Akito's hand. Akito frowned for a moment, and Yuki felt bad, feeling the need to apologize for his rude and strange behavior.

"I'm sorry,…I'm not sure why I just jumped like that," Yuki apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I probably would've done the same thing. I'm sorry I woke you, I was actually enjoying watching you sleep," Akito said.

"You were…watching me sleep?" Yuki asked.

"Yes. You sleep like me. You stay in one place and you never move until you wake up. That's how I knew that you had woken up," Akito explained. Yuki blushed and was glad that it was still dark so Akito couldn't see it.

"Wait…why are you in my room?" Yuki asked.

"Your room? This is my room, Yuki. I was actually going to ask **you **what were you doing in my bed," Akito lied. The confused expression that crossed Yuki's face was almost enough to make Akito laugh, but not quite.

"I don't really know. Last I remember, you and I were in the garden…talking about something," Yuki said, rubbing the back of his head. He flinched and Akito frowned.

"Is there…is there a sore on my head?" Yuki asked.

"That's probably from when that book fell on your head," Akito said, but he almost chuckled knowing that he had left another mark on Yuki and he didn't even have Yuki know about it. Yuki nodded along with his story.

"Probably did. Oh! Um, I should probably get going, Shigure is probably worried about me," Yuki said. He inched towards the edge of the bed but then suddenly he felt an icy cold hand on his wrist.

"Are you crazy? It's three in the morning. I found you in here earlier and I told Shigure that you were fine. Besides, Hatori hasn't given you the permission to leave yet. He wants to make sure your concussion doesn't get any worse. Lay back down," Akito explained and for once, he was telling the truth…all except for finding him in the bed to begin with. Yuki looked unsure for a moment.

"I don't know. I mean, I know Ms. Honda worries a lot about things like this," Yuki said. He went to move again and he felt the grip tighten around his wrist so much that he winced.

"I said lay back down," Akito's icy voice came from behind him. Akito was trying to keep his anger under control. Concussion or no concussion, Yuki was still going to obey him. Yuki, heeding Hatori's warning days ago, slowly made his way back under the covers.

"I didn't mean to sound mean, Yuki, but I just didn't want you to be outside at this hour. People are crazy at this time of night," Akito faked concern.

"I guess you're right," Yuki said, once again feeling that mark on the back of his head.

"You should go back to sleep. Or you'll be tired in the morning," Akito said, faking a smile. Man, being nice was hard.

_Plus, I wasn't done playing with you…actually…, _Akito didn't need to finish that thought. He had an idea, and there was no brutal force in it at all.

"Walk me to the kitchen then. Get some milk," Akito said. He got out of bed and held out his hand for Yuk, who grabbed it after a long moment. Akito sneered but hid it from view. Being nice was so not in him and he was surprised that he didn't die of warmth yet. They walked silently down the halls and past two more rooms before reaching the kitchen. This time when Akito ordered Yuki to sit down at the table, he did it without thinking about it or talking back. Akito went into the fridge and pulled out the carton of milk. He walked over to the cabinets and while he pulled out the two glasses, he also pulled out a pill bottle. It was one of the pills that Hatori usually made him take so he would fall asleep easily and so he wouldn't fight back when Hatori tried to give him a needle. Nobody but Hatori would ever know this, but Akito was absolutely terrified of needles. He had no problem using them on somebody else, but himself? Hell to the no. Akito quietly opened it and put three into Yuki's glass of milk, to which it dissolved and blended with the milk. He put the bottle back and closed the cabinet. When he sat down at the table, he ruffled Yuki's hair a bit before handing him his glass. Yuki downed it before Akito even sat down himself.

"Somebody was thirsty?" Akito asked.

"Not really but that's what I do. If I'm not thirsty and somebody offers me a drink, I usually just down it all so I don't waste anything because I find that rude," Yuki explained, slightly blushing. Akito looked at the digital clock on the stove. It was 3:21 a. m. It would take about five more minutes for the drug to start taking affect. Akito wasn't going to do everything to the boy, he just wanted to see if it would work, just in case Yuki did eventually get his memory back.

"Is that so? That's polite…in a way," Akito half agreed.

"Um, I hate to ask this but do you remember what we were talking about in the garden?" Yuki asked. Akito raised an eyebrow.

3:22.

"Not really. I don't pay attention to a lot of things people say to me unless it's important. You and I were talking about anything so I eventually lost interest," Akito explained.

"Then do you know how I fell asleep?" Yuki asked. His eyes unfocused for a moment but he recovered himself, although now Akito looked a tad bit blurry.

3:23.

"I have no idea. I left after a while, because you wanted to be alone, and I had some things to attend to," Akito lied.

"I wanted to be alone? Well…I suppose that sounds like me," Yuki chuckled slightly. He closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them, but Akito was still blurry, and it was getting worse so he barely saw Akito smile but didn't know why.

3:24.

"So do you think that you're ever going to get your memory back? I can't lie, it's beginning to become a pain that you don't remember who I am," Akito was only half telling the truth, wanting to laugh as Yuki tried to stand, then thought better of it and sat back down, blinking hard three times, trying to focus.

3:25

"Um…I'm not feeling too good. Can we go back to the room?" Yuki asked, although now he was seeing two Akitos.

"Certainly," Akito said. He stood up and pulled Yuki to his feet, who stumbled and fell into his arms.

"Are you okay?" Akito asked.

3:26

"I feel…dizzy…I think the room is spinning," Yuki said, groaning slightly. Akito chuckled to himself. The full effect was coming in. Before Yuki could collapse and the sound would wake up Hatori for sure, Akito half dragged Yuki back to the room. He sat him down on the bed but Yuki laid back, his eyes closed as he was trying to focus on anything.

"You okay?" Akito asked again, although at the same time he was slowly trailing his fingers down Yuki's shirt, hitting the bottom.

"I'm…not sure…my head feels like one hundred pounds," Yuki groaned, not even feeling his shirt being lifted above his head and thrown to the floor. He couldn't focus quite clearly, but he felt something touching his stomach…or was it? Was something even touching him? He didn't know. But he tried anyway.

"Um…Akito…what's going on?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing…Relax Yuki," Akito said, his fingers still tracing patterns over Yuki's chest and stomach. He circled his navel for a moment or two before climbing over Yuki until he towered over him.

"What's happenin-"

"Shush…it'll be over before you know it," Akito cooed, knowing that the drug was in full affect. One pill probably would've been enough, but Akito knew that one would've worn off by now and he wasn't having that at the moment. He lightly placed a kiss on Yuki's now sweaty forehead, his nose, and both his cheeks. He gently nipped at Yuki's already opened mouth, and then captured Yuki's lips in a gentle kiss. His hands resumed what they were doing and lightly squeezed Yuki's nipples, realizing with excitement that they were already hard.

_So his body is reacting to it nicely. He's unintentionally enjoying it, _Akito thought happily. Yuki turned his head slightly, the need to breathe becoming urgent.

"Wait…what-what's going-what are you doing?" Yuki asked, although Akito barely understood him because his words came out in a slur. His hair was sticking to his face, which was sweaty.

"I'm not doing anything. Now calm down and relax. Just feel," Akito told him. He kissed him again to distract him as one of his hands ventured further down to the waist band of his pants. He popped the only button and carefully slid down the zipper. He didn't pull them down but he slipped his hand into Yuki's boxers and grasped what he was looking for. He heard Yuki gasp into their kiss, feeling the sting of the icy cold fingers touch his length. He didn't try to stop him though. The pills wouldn't let him anyway. Akito smirked and finally broke the kiss.

"Relax," Akito whispered into his ear before he began to slowly just rub up and down Yuki's length. He could hear Yuki moaning slightly, trying to get used to the feel of it. When Akito could feel that his cock was as hard as a rock, he grabbed it and began to pump it. Yuki arched into his hand, and that only made Akito go faster. Akito kissed the sweat that was now staining Yuki's body, and quicker than Akito expected, Yuki moaned out loud as he came. He relaxed back onto the pillows, breathing heavy, trying to catch his breath. Akito removed his hand and licked at the semen that had coated his fingertips. He put Yuki's own hand into his pants, pulled the covers over him, and went to sleep, a whole new, cruel, and sticky plan in his mind.

_I didn't think that I had it in me to write that so wow! I'm back everyone! Let's get some lengthy reviews! I wanna see at least 6 sentences from people lol. Poor Yuki, he just got a hand job and wasn't even fully aware to enjoy it. What do you all think Akito is going to do? But if I were you all, I'd worry a little more about what happens with Kureno, because he is going to do something BAD! In the next chapter, Hatori and Ayame finally find a clue that actually points a finger at Akito. Will they finally figure out what's really going on before Akito wins Yuki's affections? Or will it only get worse? Rate and review to find out! And vote on my poll! _


	14. Why a Nice Akito?

Chapter 14:

Why A Nice Akito?

Yuki honestly didn't understand why Kyo and Haru had said those things about Akito when he was in the hospital. He had been around Akito a lot recently and he had yet to see any trace of the evil person that was supposedly Akito. Did he get angry sometimes? Yes. But has he ever hit Yuki? No. He hardly got mad at him anyway, it was always Kureno as of lately and Hatori too. It was probably because Hatori insisted that he keep taking some stupid pill that Akito was more than willing to throw at his head every time he made him do it. Yuki had to stifle his laughter sometimes, finding it funny that Akito could behave like such a child when it came to medicine. He wondered why Akito had to take all those pills and shots in the first place. Was he really that sick? The following week, Akito had made a habit of himself visiting Yuki almost every hour, and calling him when he was at school during lunch. At first, Yuki didn't really mind it, in fact, he found it kind of cute in a weird way, but after a while, it was starting to bug him, but he was never going to tell Akito that, fear that he might get mad at him for a change. Twice, Shigure had asked him if he was moving back to the house and twice Yuki had said that Hatori wouldn't let him for some weird reason. He knew he had a concussion but did he really have to stay at the estate the whole time? He missed Tohru and even Kyo a little bit…just a little bit. Plus, he couldn't really explain it to anyone, but he got this weird feeling every time he went through the gate, like it was telling him to run away as fast as he could or something. He wasn't sure. He was reading a book in Akito's bed when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Yuki asked, closing his book.

"It's Hatori," Hatori said, sliding the door open.

"Are you looking for Akito? He went out," Yuki informed him.

"I know. He left without telling me again…I just hope Kureno is with him," Hatori sighed.

"He should be. Kureno's always around him," Yuki laughed.

"So I take it you still have no recollection?" Hatori asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No. Hatori, is it really that important that I remember who he is? I mean, he seems pretty nice to me, and if I'm seeing it now I don't really think that I should remember that," Yuki pointed out. Hatori shook his head slowly. If he only knew exactly how important it was for him to remember who Akito _really _was. But at the same time, Hatori was curious about something. Ever since Yuki got his concussion, Akito seemed to be a different person around him, and Akito never does that. He was always so nice to him and sometime Akito would catch him sitting there calmly in bed, listening to Yuki read one of his rather erotic books. Hatori had no idea why the hell Akito was so interested in those types of books but he preferred to leave it alone.

"Yuki, it's more important than I could ever explain to you," Hatori decided on his choice of words.

"Well…" Yuki started. Hatori looked at him.

"Well what? You _did _remember something?" Hatori asked urgently.

"I don't really know if it was a memory or anything" Yuki said, "I had a dream about it. I couldn't really tell what it was, but it looked like stick or something. Whatever it was, it kept hitting something in the corner. I couldn't tell what it was, but the person was screaming and everything."

"Did you see who was assaulting the person?" Hatori asked, writing everything Yuki was saying into his notepad.

"No. It was a blur. But then I woke up and…I just woke up," Yuki decided. Hatori looked at him suspiciously, but decided not to push it. Yuki wasn't willing to tell Hatori that he had woken up to find himself…wet. He found himself like that a few times actually He would wake up and somehow his hand would be in his pants and he would be rather wet and sticky. He didn't know why, but it made him blush. He just hoped that Akito wasn't noticing or he would really be embarrassed.

"I want to tell you what that dream probably meant but I'm not sure you'll believe me so we will leave it at that" Hatori heard the front door click open, "Good, Akito is back. It's time for him to take his pill. I'll be right back."

He left and Yuki fell back onto the pillows, feeling relaxed. He was glad he had told somebody about it but now he kind of wished that he hadn't. The door slid back open and he expected to see Akito but instead he saw Kureno.

"Good morning, Kureno," Yuki smiled. Kureno made a show of rolling his eyes at him and went to the window. So much for a warm welcome.

"Where's Akito? Or did Hatori catch you two at the door?" Yuki asked.

"How should I know? I wasn't with Akito today," Kureno grimaced.

"Huh? Why not? Aren't you like his bodyguard?" Yuki asked, confused.

"Aren't you like his boyfriend? You two spend so much time together, it sure seems like it," Kureno huffed. Yuki was a little taken aback. Why the hell was Kureno being so mean all of a sudden? He didn't do anything to him. And boyfriend?

"Um, I'm straight and I'm pretty sure Akito is too. He's just making sure I have some company until I get over my concussion," Yuki laughed.

"Too bad he doesn't plan on you getting over it," Kureno mumbled.

"What did you say?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing. Mind your business, kid," Kureno decided on his choice of words. What he said to Yuki was a lie anyway. Of course he was with Akito, where the hell else could he be? That was a dumb question and Kureno would've bitched at him about it if he wasn't so mad with Akito at the moment. They had went to the park and Akito would not shut up for the love of God about how many things he was planning or had already done to Yuki while he was asleep. He was explaining about how one day he was going to stop using the drug on Yuki and just do it because, let's face it, in the time being Yuki probably would let him. Kureno knew Yuki wasn't going to admit to himself, but Kureno could see that Yuki was growing some slight attraction towards Akito. He really did miss the old days, where Yuki wouldn't go by the estate to see Akito if you paid him all the money in the world. Although most of this was Akito's fault, he just wished that Yuki wasn't the center of attention. Besides, why Akito even want Yuki to be his first? He could always just fuck him and get it over with, but no, Akito was determined to lose his virginity to Yuki, if he even was a virgin. With the crap Akito does him and used to do to Shigure and Ayame, you would think that Akito was well past the stage of being a virgin. He and Yuki both heard the door open, and Akito walked in, looking rather pissed off. Probably because he had to take that damned pill, but he brightened when he saw Yuki.

_Of course, _Kureno thought bitterly.

"Yuki, I'm glad you're awake. I wanted you to go with Kureno and I but you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you," Akito lied. He and Kureno knew damn well that he had purposely left Yuki at the house.

"That's okay. Besides, I'm feeling a little under the weather so I probably would've turned down your request to go anywhere. Um, can I ask you something though?" Yuki asked.

"About what?" Akito asked.

"Um…" Yuki paused for a moment, thinking about exactly how to phrase this, "I don't know if you had anything to do with this or not, but last night, I could've sworn I went to sleep in the other room that Hatori had put me in. So I'm a bit curious as to how I ended up waking up in your bed?"

"I was going to ask you the same question" Akito smiled but only a bit, "But if you don't remember then you must've been sleep walking. You came into my room last night and just went to sleep next to me. No explanation at all."

"I did? Oh my, I'm sorry," Yuki asked.

"It's quite alright. I didn't really mind. I just didn't know that you sleep walk," Akito said.

"I didn't know I moved in my sleep period," Yuki blushed a deep red. He had sleep walked into Akito's bed? What the hell was wrong with him? He felt the bed move slightly and knew that Akito had made his way into bed.

"I'm taking a nap. Kureno, could you get me some water?" Akito asked. Kureno got up immediately and within minutes, he was back with a large glass of water and set it aside Akito's bed.

"Thank you. You can leave now," Akito ordered.

"What about Yuki?" Kureno asked. Was the kid leaving too?

"Yuki was already in here. I don't care if he stays. Goodbye Kureno," Akito dismissed him, and the tone in the end of his sentence told Kureno that he better leave. He almost slammed the door closed, pissed at Yuki and Akito.

"Wait, so you're telling me that you think Akito's being nice for a sinister reason?" Ayame asked over the phone. He, Shigure and Hatori were on the phone with one another that night. Hatori was explaining to them about how he was now becoming suspicious of Akito's rather kind gestures towards Yuki.

"I don't see why this is a problem. I mean, isn't Akito being nice a good thing?" Shigure asked.

"In terms of Yuki, no it isn't" Hatori retorted, "He's being too nice to him. If you would bother to come and check up on him once in a while, you would see it. Akito hasn't yelled at him, hit him, thrown something at him, nothing. He's being completely nice to the boy and that doesn't sit very well with me."

"My darling little brother is unharmed while around Akito. I don't know about you but that's a relief in my eyes," Ayame said.

"Yes, but why is Akito being so nice? We all know who the real Akito is, and the real Akito would've beaten Yuki to a pulp the second he figured out Yuki didn't remember who he was," Hatori said.

"Well, you do have a point there" Shigure said, "But how can we prove he's up to something if he hasn't done anything to Yuki that rises suspicion?"

"Actually, there was another break through with Yuki this afternoon," Hatori corrected him.

"What happened?" Ayame asked, suddenly interested.

"I went to go check up on Yuki and he told me that he had a strange dream last night. It was something about a stick looking object and how somebody was hitting someone who was screaming and yelling," Hatori explained.

"Akito whipping Yuki when he was a child," Ayame said automatically.

"Yes, that's exactly what ran through my mind. But I couldn't tell Yuki that because I knew he wouldn't believe me. But that doesn't help this case," Hatori pointed out.

"Why doesn't it?" Shigure asked.

"Because if I'm correct, I've checked my sources and according to everyone else, Yuki has had at least three breakthroughs in his concussion but when I ask him about those, he claims that I don't know what he's talking about. Then I ask Akito and Akito seems happy that he remembered something then gets furious when he realizes that it was a faulty breakthrough. That's strange," Hatori told.

"For Yuki, yes. For Akito, no," Ayame pointed out.

"I don't know. I just find it odd how Yuki doesn't remember any of his recent breakthroughs. In fact, I bet that if I ask him about what he said this afternoon tomorrow morning he won't know what I'm talking about," Hatori bet.

"Well, now that you put it that way, this does sound a bit strange. And with Akito being nice but yet getting mad when Yuki has a false breakthrough, that is nerve-wracking. You would think that he would badger Yuki about what he remembered or though he remembered," Shigure was starting to see Hatori's point of view.

"Whatever the case is, I hope we figure it out soon before something horrible happens to my poor little brother. He really has no idea who he's spending so much time with. Hatori, are you sure that Yuki can't just move back in with Shigure now? I'm sure Miss Honda and even Kyo miss him quite a lot," Ayame sighed. Oh great, he was getting all sappy again.

"I would but I wouldn't be able to keep tabs on him," Hatori said.

"I could always do that. And you know Tohru would never leave his side. Besides, Ayame's right. I've never seen Kyo so…calm. And not in a good way either. He won't admit it, but he's just as worried about Yuki's safety as the three of us. Even if he isn't aware of the entire situation. As far as he knows, Yuki being with Akito means luxury with the occasional beating," Shigure explained.

"That cat is beginning to venture further though," Ayame said.

"What do you mean?" Hatori and Shigure asked at the same time.

"Three times in a row, Kyo and Haru have stopped at my shop to ask me about Akito's intentions with Yuki. I keep telling them what they already know and say that it's nothing more but I know they don't believe me. They're starting to get suspicious because they know we're hiding something," Ayame said.

"Well, we can't exactly tell the two boys that Akito's planning to rape Yuki or else Haru would turn into Black Haru and Kyo would go nuts," Shigure said.  
"Well, until further notice, they're not going to know anything else, suspicious or not. This is our problem to solve, not theirs," Hatori said sharply.

"Agreed," Ayame and Shigure both said. Hatori, while still on his cell, went into the kitchen to get Akito's other pill, the one he rarely took. He knew it would be filled anyway. He found it in the cabinet and grabbed it.

It felt lighter than he remembered.

Hatori shook it and he opened it to find only four pills left in it.

"What?" Hatori said.

"What's wrong?" Shigure asked.

"I just grabbed one of Akito's pill bottles and there's only four left in here," Hatori informed them.

"Maybe he's taken them for once," Ayame laughed.

"You don't understand. These pills aren't meant for daily use. I only give them to Akito when he's being irrationally about needles," Hatori said.

"So why is it basically empty?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know. I hope Akito hasn't decided to take these daily. They aren't mean for daily use. They could make a person delusional at times, and even make them forget whatever the hell is going on or happened a minute ago and-" Hatori stopped mid-sentence, and he didn't need to finish to know that Ayame and Shigure had just come at the same exact possibility.

_Wow, that was pretty long. Sorry for the extreme late update but I was catching up on work. So what do you guys think? It's a good thing Hatori decided to check Akito's pill bottle, but is it already too late? And how can they prove Akito's using it on Yuki anyway? Stay tuned, in the next chapter, Kyo tries to figure out what Ayame, Hatori and Shigure are hiding and why the hell he cares so much. Also, Hatori tries to call Akito out on his scheme but let's face it, you can't win against Akito. Besides, Akito is already on to a new tactic. What is it? Rate and Review to find out!_


	15. My Sweet Sweet Yuki

Chapter 15:

My Sweet, Sweet Yuki

Although they all had a plan, nobody was able to catch Akito in the act. Hatori was sure now that Akito was using those pills on Yuki, but for what? Of course, Ayame had immediately jumped to the worst solution but Shigure and Hatori knew better. If that had happened then Yuki wouldn't be so calm. Matter of the truth, Hatori was ready to release Yuki from being held in the main house, but Akito wouldn't allow him to even finish the request. He claimed that he and Yuki were getting well acquainted with each other and he didn't want Yuki's location in the city to get in the way. Hatori only hoped the boy wasn't going to be forced to move back in here though. It was in the middle of the night and as he was finishing up some paperwork, he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," Hatori called. He heard his door open and he turned to find it was Yuki, in his pajamas.

"Yuki, what are you doing up?" Hatori asked, a little concerned but not much.

"I think I had a…um…a memory sort of?" Yuki shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing how to phrase it. Hatori's eyes widened.

"Really? Was it when you were sleeping?" Hatori asked and Yuki nodded.

"I dreamt that I was in this room, and it was really really dark. I couldn't see anything, not even my hand in front of my face. Then suddenly a door burst open and in walked somebody. I couldn't see who they were, m eyes were still unfocused from the burst of light when the door opened. Then afterwards…it got really…really painful," Yuki winced.

"Painful, how?" Hatori asked, grabbing his notebook to record this.

"Something was hitting me. I don't know if it was whoever walked in or if it was a weapon or something. I'm not sure. I started crying because it hurt so badly and then the next thing you know, I woke up in a cold sweat," Yuki finished explained. Hatori was writing, nodding to prove he was still listening.

"Do you think anything in your room could've caused that vision?" Hatori asked.

"Actually, when I woke up I wasn't exactly in my room," Yuki said, and Hatori stared at him.

"Then where were you?" Hatori asked.

"Somehow, I ended up in Akito's bed. I must've sleep walked again because Akito said that's what happened the last time I ended up waking up in his room," Yuki explained.

"You woke up in Akito's bed? That's strange, but I don't believe you've shown any signs of sleep walking," Hatori said, flipping through his books to see if he had missed something.

"Well, there must be something in there, because quite frankly, it scared me tonight," they both jumped about a foot in the air when they heard the voice from the door. It was Akito.

"Akito, I didn't know you were standing there," Hatori said, closing his book right away.

"I just got here when I heard you say something about his sleep walking. Would you mind fixing that? I'm not used to people sleeping in my bed with me…at least not as of lately," Akito told. Yuki blushed.

"I'm sorry, Akito," Yuki said sheepishly.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, it's quite alright, you just might want to give a warning the next time is all. Now Hatori, I happened to check my pill bottle yesterday and found it almost empty," Akito said, turning to Hatori. Hatori looked at him hard, trying to find something behind his façade to see if he was hiding something. But Akito was so damn well at hiding his true intentions that it was damn near impossible.

"I was going to ask you about that, actually," Hatori decided on his choice of words. Akito narrowed his eyes angrily.

"Well, it certainly wasn't me taking them, for the love of God, oh wait- that's me," Akito smirked at his own joke and Hatori resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Akito turned back to Yuki.

"You can sleep in my room tonight but next time, please knock," Akito said before turning on his heel and leaving. Yuki looked at Hatori and shrugged.

"Go sleep, Yuki," was all Hatori could say. Yuki left, closing the door and Hatori put his head in his hands. How the hell was he supposed to catch Akito in the act? Because he knew damn well that Yuki wasn't sleep walking.

Kyo wasn't able to sleep all night. Everything that's been going on has kept him up for the third night in the row. He was extremely curious as why Ayame, Hatori and Shigure were so worried for Yuki's safety. Of course Yuki was going to get hit, that was given, there's no doubt about that, but it seemed as though something else much worse was frightening the three of them. Also, although Kyo would never admit it to anyone but himself…

He missed Yuki.

He missed seeing him in the house every morning and getting to argue with him. He was actually starting to get mad that Yuki had a concussion that was lasting hella longer than Hatori had said it would. Not remembering who Akito was is like a sin in this family. This one fucked up family. As Kyo showered, he thought of possible reasons why the three men were so worried. Maybe Akito would kill Yuki? Not likely, he's too precious to that damn man. Maybe Akito was going to kidnap him and the two would run away together? That thought made Kyo want to throw up. Concussion or no concussion, Akito wasn't that damn retarded. And that led Kyo to think of something else. Why hadn't Yuki gotten over this by now? Kyo's had a concussion before, and he got hit even harder than Yuki did, but he got over it within a week. This was taking too long, and as much as he didn't want to show it, it was starting to worry him. A lot. What the hell was going on with Yuki? And why were Ayame, Hatori and Shigure so worried more than usual?

Kyo decided it was about time he found out.

Yuki had once again lied to Hatori. Once again, for about the fifth time in a row, Yuki had woken up in Akito's bed soaked in God knows what. He didn't know why it was happening, but he could only pray that Akito wasn't noticing, which he most likely did because Akito sure did smirk at him in the morning. Yuki wasn't sure how this was happening, unless he manages to masturbate in his sleep, which is just plain gross. There had to be an explanation, so he went to go ask Akito while he was eating breakfast. Kureno was at his side, as usual. When he saw Yuki walk into the room, he quietly scowled at him.

"Morning, Yuki," Akito said, without looking up to see who it was.

"Good morning, Akito. Um, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something? It's kind of important," Yuki said.

"What is it?" Kureno asked, annoyed already. Akito's head snapped up and Yuki's body involuntarily twitched at the cold look in his eye.

"I'm sorry, are _you _Akito?" Akito asked, staring at Kureno. Kureno stared down at the floor in shame.

"I'm sorry, Akito. I won't speak unless asked to," Kureno apologized.

"Good. Keep it that way. Now leave us," Akito said.

"What?" Kureno asked, shocked. Was Akito really about to kick him out for that rat?!

"I didn't stutter and I will not repeat myself again," Akito scowled. Kureno took a deep breath and tried to calm down as he stood up.

"Yes, Akito," Kureno said through gritted teeth though he tried to hide it. He stormed off, resisting the urge to slam the door shut. Akito patted the mat next to him and Yuki nodded and sat down.

"You'll have to excuse Kureno, he's not exactly in a good mood today" Akito said. He knew exactly why Kureno was in bad mood. Last night, after Akito was done with Yuki, he went into Kureno's room to fool around for a little bit but Akito got bored and left. He hurt Kureno's feelings and he knew it he just didn't care.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Akito asked, returning to his breakfast.

"Um, I'm not sure if you've been noticing but I've been waking up a little…strange, I guess," Yuki said.

"Strange how?" Akito asked, the hint of a smirk on his face. He was hoping Yuki was going to bring this up.

"Well…I'm not exactly sure how to say this," Yuki blushed madly, just thinking about it.

"Just be blunt then. That's what I do," Akito said, smiling. It appears during a tiny concussion, Yuki seems to be a bit more willing to share.

"Well…when I woke up this morning-actually, this happened about three times already- I found myself…covered in a sticky substance? If that makes any sense?" Yuki asked. He wasn't looking at Akito, which was good because Akito was on the verge of actually laughing. He stopped though as his brain suddenly hatched an idea. Hatori was out for the day and he truly didn't care if the maids or Kureno came back in to check up on him.

"Sticky where?" Akito asked.

"Down there," Yuki said quietly.

"Oh, that's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're young like me, your hormones are raging in your sleep, trust me, it's nothing to be confused about," Akito said. It wasn't like it was totally a lie, but it wasn't nothing but the truth either.

"No, you don't understand, Akito. I don't masturbate," Yuki said quite clearly this time.

"Well, why not? It's quite relaxing if I do say so myself," Akito said, drinking the last of his jasmine tea. Yuki's eyes bulged.

"Akito!" Yuki said, shocked.

"What? You thought I read all those books and did absolutely nothing? Please, Yuki, what kind of fool do you think I am? If you answer that if you know what's good for you," Akito warned but not in his stern voice. He was pretty sure Yuki got the message anyhow. Concussion or no concussion, Yuki was still obedient enough to know when something was to be told without reason.

"I just never assumed you would do that," Yuki said, his head down.

"I would assume that you did, that's why I wasn't concerned," Akito said. He was liking where this conversation was heading. Or at least where he was going to make it lead anyway.

"I don't," Yuki shook his head.

"But you should" Akito said back, "Here, let me help you." His hand reached for the zipper on Yuki's pants but Yuki immediately slid back out of his reach.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked, surprised.

"Relax and I'll show you. Trust me when I say you don't want to get on my bad side," Akito said, and he gave Yuki a look that at that second seemed so familiar, it actually almost scared him, but he remained in his spot this time as Akito once again reached for his zipper. He looked around to make sure nobody was coming in here for something. This was embarrassing! They were in the dining room, in broad daylight, and for some freaky reason, Akito did not seem to care. For a moment, Yuki forgot what was going on until his breath hitched when he felt an ice-cold hand grab hold of him.

_And you would think he'd be used to my touch by now, _Akito thought with a roll of the eyes.

"Stop being so tense, Yuki, there's nothing to be scared of," Akito tried to sound soothing but it wasn't working on his part.

"It's not that, it's just um…don't you think we could do this somewhere a little more private?" Yuki asked. Akito shrugged his shoulders.

"I would but this is my house, so I don't have to go anywhere private," Akito said. He squeezed his hand and Yuki cringed a little. This was getting uncomfortable real fast.

"Akito, I think you can stop now, this is getting a little…," Yuki couldn't find a word to put at the end of his sentence.

"Nonsense, we haven't even started," Akito smirked.

_Muahahahahahahahaha! I stopped just when it was getting good! Told you guys I'd be back! And my prom and my spring showcase was wonderful! So I will be updating a lot more after I'm done my SATs and my Keystone exams! In the the next chapter, Kyo finally finds out why Shigure, Ayame, and slightly Hatori are fearing for Yuki's safety at the house! Rate and Review please! _


	16. Start of A New Routine

Chapter 16:

Start of A New Routine

Yuki was outside that night, looking at the stars in Akito's private garden. Although to be more exact, he wasn't really looking at anything. He was sitting on his legs with his hands clenched into tight fists. He didn't know what to think of anything anymore, and Akito hadn't made it any better. After Akito's little 'demonstration' in the dining room, Yuki has yet to be able to face Akito again. He was embarrassed for lack of another word. Akito had given him a hand job right there in the middle of the dining room when anyone could've just walked in there, most likely Hatori or Kureno. But the worse part about it was that although Yuki was still entirely shy about the situation that had occurred earlier…it had felt good.

Really good.

Of course Yuki hadn't said that to Akito though, he couldn't force himself to say that he had enjoyed something like that, and from a man on top of that. He heard the door to Akito's room slide open and he almost jumped at the sound.

"Don't fret, my boy, it's just me," He heard Akito's calm voice say. Yuki relaxed, but only slightly.

"Hello, Akito," Yuki said, although he didn't have the courage to look at him as he did so.

"I've missed you all day. It seems as though you've been avoiding me. Any reason?" Akito asked, sitting beside him on the grass. Akito wasn't looking at him but he catch Yuki move just slightly away from him out of the corner of his eye. He grimaced, but otherwise showed no expression about it.

"I wasn't trying to avoid you" Yuki lied, "I just had some uh…homework to finish. And I went to go visit Kyo, Shigure and Ms. Honda today since Hatori thought it would good for me to get out the house."

"Is that so?" Akito asked, and Yuki could've swore he heard some tension in Akito's voice as he spoke, "So, how was it?"

"The usual" Yuki said, happy they were talking about something not related to anything that happened earlier, "Kyo and I had a spat, Ms. Honda cooked, and Shigure was being Shigure. It felt nice. When I can go back over there?"

"When your concussion is over. Hatori wants to keep you here until you're all better. Well, actually, I want you to stay here but that's beside the matter" Akito said, and he smirked, making a shiver go down Yuki's spine on instinct and he wasn't even looking at him. It's like his body just knew what to do for some reason that Yuki couldn't figure out.

"So Yuki, I've been meaning to ask you. How did you enjoy this morning?" Akito asked, and he almost let out a chuckle when Yuki's face when a light shade of pink.

"Um…are you referring to the food or…?" Yuki couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Your masturbation lesson is what I'm talking about," Akito said, and Yuki cringed a little. Did Akito have to be so blunt about it? That was a little disturbing.

"Oh, that…um…I'm not exactly sure I can…answer that," Yuki said, and he knew his face was turning darker and darker. He heard Akito chuckle a bit.

"What, you didn't enjoy it? Yuki, I'm hurt," Akito faked a pout, although he was enjoying himself way too much over Yuki's discomfort. He had brought up this conversation specifically because he wanted to do it again.

And maybe even more.

"No! No, it's not that, it's just um…" Yuki needed to think of a reason and fast. He didn't know why, but some reason he got the feeling that if he insulted Akito, he would surely pay for it, "It's just that…doesn't mastur-uh that word mean that you do it to yourself?"

"Okay, then you do it," Akito shrugged and Yuki looked at him for the first time since he sat down next to him, confused.  
"Wh-what?" Yuki asked.

"You said masturbation requires you to do it yourself, so go ahead," Akito motioned towards Yuki and he had to hide the smile that was trying to play on his face as Yuki gaped at him.

"Akito! I…I can't do that! We're outside," Yuki said, trying to think of an excuse so Akito would forget about this. Akito got up suddenly, and before Yuki could object, he dragged Yuki with him back inside the house. They both sat on the bed and Akito sat back, staring at Yuki.

"We're inside now. And believe me when I say that nobody would dare come in here unannounced. So go ahead," Akito said for about the third time. Repeating himself was not something he was fond of doing.

"Akito, I can't. I told you, I don't do that," Yuki said.

"So what was the point of bringing up the definition of the word if you weren't going to do it?" Akito asked, and Yuki blinked. Wasn't _he _the one that started this damn conversation in the first place? Yuki looked down at his hands, thinking about whether to just do it or find a reason to leave, excluding going to the bathroom because he would have to come back eventually.

"Go on, Yuki. I'm telling you, it feels good. Oh, but of course you would already know that from earlier. Do you need help getting started?" Akito asked, the smile now playing on his lips, and before Yuki could object, Akito climbed over to him and pinned him down on the bed. Yuki's eyes widened in shock at how fast Akito was able to move.

"Akito, wait! What are you doing?" Yuki asked, a little scared but he didn't know why.

"Just helping you out," Akito cooed in his ear. His hand snaked down to Yuki's pants and he held Yuki's wrists over his head with one hand as his free hand undid Yuki's pants. He released Yuki's wrists so he could pull off his pants, along with his boxers. They sat in a heap at Yuki's ankles. Akito looked at Yuki to find that his face was beet red.

"Better?" Akito asked.

"Akito, please, I'm not…I can't-"

"Don't worry about it. I told you I'll help you," Akito shushed him, putting a hand to his lips. Yuki was about to continue talking when he hissed, feeling that cold sensation again as Akito's hand wrapped around him.

"Just like this," Akito whispered into Yuki's ear. He began pumping, starting off slow, and although Yuki was biting his lip, trying to stifle whatever noise was trying to come out of his mouth, he failed and a soft moan escaped his mouth. He felt Akito grab his right hand and he brought it to wrap around his own cock. Akito let go of him and put his hand around Yuki's and helped him get started again. Yuki let out more soft moans and groans, and pretty soon he was doing it himself, and had failed to realize that Akito was no longer helping him. In fact, Akito sat back on the bed, watching with pleasure and feeling his own length get rock hard from watching Yuki jerk himself off. Yuki went faster, moaning and panting heavily. Akito was right. It felt wonderful! Yuki felt his stomach tighten, and remembered from last time that that meant that he was close to his climax. He pumped a few more times, and then Akito grinned wide as Yuki threw his head back and let out a lust filled cry as he shook and came on Akito's bed. Yuki's hand slowed to a final stop, and Yuki was left panting and trying to catch his breath as he came down from his climax. Suddenly, Yuki's eyes snapped open in a scary realization.

He had just masturbated.

In front of **Akito**.

Yuki forced himself to look at Akito, although mostly his eyes were aimed at the bed, where his semen was all over the covers, staining it.

"Oh my God," Yuki gasped, covering his mouth. This time he did fully look at Akito, expecting Akito to look disgusted.

"Akito…I'm…I…," Yuki didn't know what he was trying to apologize more for. Masturbating in front of him or soaking his bed.

"It's alright, Yuki. I have to say I enjoyed the show very much," Akito chuckled, which didn't make Yuki feel any better.

"Um…may I go to the bathroom?" Yuki asked.

"You're excused," Akito said, and Yuki all but ran off the bed and into the bathroom, tripping over his pants before he pulled them up. While he was in the bathroom, Akito opened his own robe to finish himself off, having gained a hard on watching Yuki. Akito smiled to himself.

He could see this happening a lot more often.

_The Next Day:_

Kyo woke up the next morning tired as hell. He had went to Shigure's room last night (Lord knows what possessed him to do that) and tried to find out why the three amigos were so worried about Yuki. Surprisingly, Shigure had managed to keep his cool even when Kyo had threatened to kill him, but Kyo had failed to gain any information. Shigure just kept saying that it was best if he didn't know.

_I'm not giving up that easily, _Kyo thought as he made his way to the main house, knowing he wasn't allowed but he didn't care. _There's no way in the world I'm going to sit here in the dark until something terrible happens to my Yuki and-_

"Whoa!" Kyo stopped his whole mind flow. Did he just say **his **Yuki?

_Why the hell did I say that?! _Kyo thought angrily. On his way to the main gates, he caught a glance at Ayame leaving the gates, and decided on a different tactic.

"I'll just ask Yuki's annoying brother what's going on," Kyo decided, grinning to himself. He walked up to Ayame, who looked surprised to see him.

"Hi, Ayame" Kyo greeted, trying to seem genuine, "Visiting your brother?"

"Yes, and hello Kyo. What brings you here?" Ayame asked, shocked to see Kyo. He wasn't allowed at the main house on random days like this.

"I actually want to talk to you about something," Kyo said, and he saw Ayame's eyes brighten.

"Oh, Kyo, I'm glad! Is it about your sense of fashion? Which is just dreadful, mind you! I can fix that!" Ayame chimed.

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH THE WAY I DRESS!" Kyo shouted at him.

"Then what do you want?" Ayame asked, confused.

"I wanted to talk to you about Yuki," Kyo said and he almost immediately saw the light in Ayame's eyes drop a full ten degrees.

"I'm sorry Kyo, but I promised Shigure and Hatori that I wouldn't tell you," Ayame said, and he sounded dead serious.

"But why not?! I live with the damn rat! And I've had a concussion before and he didn't hit the damn floor that hard so it shouldn't be taking this long to get over it! I want to know what's going on," Kyo said.

"But that's the thing, Kyo. The three of us don't know either," Ayame said.

"Please, Ayame," Kyo said and Ayame looked up. Kyo never says please to anything. And top it all off, he looked dead serious.

"I need to know what's going on. I don't know why I want to know, but I have to know," Kyo said. Ayame sighed, and motioned for Kyo to follow him. They walked in silence until the two of them reached a deserted park, and for a moment, Kyo thought Ayame was about to kill him. Ayame sat down on a park bench and motioned for Kyo to join him. When Kyo sat down, Ayame sighed.

"What I'm about to tell you is completely confidential, so please keep it to yourself. Don't let Hatori and Shigure know that I told you all this. Got it?" Ayame asked. Kyo nodded.

"Well, to get Akito to take his needle medication, Hatori usually uses a pill on him to get him a little sleepy so he can't act out. Well, about a week ago, Hatori learned that the pill bottle was unusually low, and he knows for a fact that Akito's been using it on Yuki," Ayame started.

"To put Yuki to sleep? But why?" Kyo asked. He was confused.

"Kyo, I don't know if you know the legend of the rat and the God but in the story, it goes that the rat is always the closest to the God, no matter what," Ayame said.

"Yeah, so what? I know Yuki gets pampered whenever Akito's near, that's nothing," Kyo shrugged it off, as if he didn't already know that Yuki was a spoiled rat.

"Yes, but it comes with a price," Ayame said. Kyo blinked.

"A price?" Kyo asked.

"Yes, a price" Ayame said, "You see, Akito took that fact into serious account and he's had a very…frightening interest in Yuki ever since they were little. And he's been biding his time until Yuki was old enough to understand what he wanted. And now that Yuki knows, well, used to know, what Akito actually wants…well…that explains why he moved out."

"Wait, I'm not understanding you, Ayame," Kyo said, and he was telling the truth. Didn't all Akito ever want from Yuki was to be able to hit him? He's been doing that since forever.

"When Yuki moved out, Akito was crushed and furious. That's when Kureno became his person of interest for a while. But now that Yuki had this concussion and doesn't truly know who Akito is, Akito has been tricking him. I've heard from Hatori that Akito's been acting too nice to him and it's becoming apparent to him that at one point, Akito's pill bottle was empty. So Hatori thinks that he's using it on Yuki. And the fact that Yuki has yet to regain his memory is scaring us all," Ayame said.

"But that's what I'm not understanding! Why is everyone so scared!" Kyo said, getting frustrated.

"Kyo, let me get to the point. Akito likes Yuki way more than he should to be blunt," Ayame said, not really looking at him anymore. Kyo blinked.

"What do you mean likes him more than he should? Like how?" Kyo asked, although he already had an answer but he wanted it to be confirmed.

"Akito is in love with Yuki, and with everything that's going on, we're scared for Yuku's safety," Ayame repeated.

"Why? The most Akito can do is try to marry the damn rat, which he can't do…can he?" Kyo asked, a little curious but Ayame ignored that question, shivering at the thought.

"No. You see, Yuki is fully aware of Akito's interst in him, which is why he's a bit more terrified of him than the rest of us are. The fact that he doesn't remember who Akito means that-"

"Akito can pretend to be nice to him so Yuki would trust him," Kyo suddenly realized.

"Yes," Ayame nodded sadly.

"So what would happen if that happens?" Kyo asked, and he was terrified of the answer that could possibly come out his mouth.

"Kyo, if that happens…Akito will rape Yuki," Ayame replied, looking Kyo straight in the face. Kyo's eyes widened.

_Okay, so haven't written a chapter for this in a while but here you are! It's summer time! So I can update way more faster! If you're still reading this, review review and rate! Next chapter, Haru comes along the main house and sees something that could ruin all of Akito's plans! _


End file.
